


【超蝙超】復活不就是要啪啪啪(BVS, ABO)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: BVS, AOB系列 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 【同居一星期】的下部





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有互攻、MPREG、孕夫攻

所有事都得從某個陰雨綿綿的日子裡，一場堪薩斯小鎮上的喪禮說起。

瑪莎肯特，一位失去兒子的母親，最後一次望了眼前剛下葬而尚未覆土的墳墓，依依不捨準備離開這個哀戚之處。然而，悲痛並沒有奪走她曾做為獸醫師優秀的觀察力，瑪莎發現不遠處的樹蔭底，有位中年男子默默看著克拉克墳墓所在。

男人眼中的悲傷令瑪莎震驚。那幾乎讓她想起了...強納森剛去逝時的自己。

查覺到別人目光，男子很快換上一副漠然的面具，微微向瑪莎點頭致意後便準備離去。大概是身為母親與女人的直覺吧，眼前之人給她一種相當熟悉的感覺，肯特夫人急忙趕上前去詢問對方來意。

面對瑪莎，這個可說是被自己害死了兒子的女人，布魯斯幾乎無法說謊。

然而男人只說了一句 : "我是他的朋友。"

肯特夫人察覺到兩人的關係顯然不僅如此，然而眼前的Omega似乎有著說不出口的苦衷，也不再逼問下去，轉而以天色已晚且渾身淋濕的狀態容易感冒為由，邀請對方在家中留宿一晚。

 

就這樣，布魯斯被留在肯特家住了一晚，也許是因為被那個人的氣味包圍，隔天早上偉恩先生就面臨難以啟齒的窘境。夢中克拉克的觸感，他的氣味乃至他的憤怒都如此真實，以致除開暗示了可能未來的絕望感，實際上可以算是個SM級的春夢。

年長男人無奈看著被各種體液浸濕的床單，想到昨天說明自己來意時仍向肯特夫人隱瞞關於他與克拉克之間曾發生過親密關係的事實，總裁先生只好親力親為這小鎮男孩曾經的房間換上全新寢具。

打開窗戶讓濃重的麝香味散出後，布魯斯趁肯特夫人尚未起床的這段空檔借用肯特家的浴室將自己好好清潔一番。

 

也許是事後避孕藥引發的賀爾蒙混亂吧，中年Omega早已結束發情期一段日子的身體仍敏感異常。在浴室中清理後穴流出情液時不小心碰到前列腺便再度硬了起來，那怕冷水自頭頂澆灌而下，慾望都沒有一絲一毫緩解的徵兆。

前些日子被好好疼愛過的穴口輕易容納下三根指頭，只想趕快結束的布魯斯在刺激前列腺同時也相當粗暴對待著前端挺立的慾望。一陣白光閃過，伴隨若有似無的一聲"克拉克......"，理智再度回歸。

冷靜下來的布魯斯開始思考自己究竟是怎麼落入這般田地。

那封信本該解釋清楚為何蝙蝠俠與超人不能有超過同事或作戰夥伴間的關係，發情期間作為炮友是可接受的，但若小鎮男孩還想更進一步，免談。

然而與毀滅日一戰打亂了所有計畫。超人為拯救世人而死，布魯斯也不用再擔心小記者的死纏爛打。但......總覺得心裡頭某個部分好像空掉了。

總是要失去以後才懂得珍惜啊，蝙蝠嘲笑自己。無所謂，他習慣失去了。

可是當面對肯特夫人時，布魯斯仍然感到愧疚。要是他沒有意氣用事推開克拉克就好了。如果蝙蝠俠沒有中盧瑟的離間計疏遠超人，也許他們會有足夠的時間察覺年輕企業家的陰謀，毀滅日不會誕生，超人也不用因此犧牲。

這是我欠他的，布魯斯想。

也許連綿不斷的噩夢就是這巨大愧疚感的產物吧。

事後回想起來，一切都是有徵兆的。原先類似的夢境早在黑零事件後便時不時騷擾蝙蝠俠，而這是第一次，克拉克提到了"他們的孩子"。

如果他們真的成為伴侶，這也不失為一種可能的未來。因為失去孩子而暴走成為獨裁者的超人，以及無情到近乎冷血的反抗軍蝙蝠俠，布魯斯有那麼一刻慶幸克拉克終於從這個充滿惡意的世界解脫。

 

用力甩甩頭，布魯斯從自己的思緒中回神。至少現在他能做的，就是繼承超人的遺志，成立一支超能力者隊伍以面對接下來可能衝擊地球的威脅。

悄聲無息地在樓下餐桌擺放一張感謝字條與一定面額的支票，偉恩先生啟程返回哥譚。

黑暗騎士擁有了新的職責。而這個任務，將從阿拉斯加的一個小漁村開始。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"亞瑟 · 庫瑞，聽說你可以跟魚說話 ? "

事後布魯斯實在很想回去賞認為激怒對方是個好主意的自己一巴掌。阿福也是。

 

濱海漁村的小酒吧裡，一身粗布衣裳與不加修飾的絡腮鬍讓一米九二的男人顯得不那麼格格不入，但也僅僅是一點。

事實上沒有必要低調。那一連串曖昧不明、張揚似舞台劇演出的台詞早已讓不修邊幅的男人成為整個酒吧焦點，更何況另一位對話中心是村民眼中謎一般的存在。

暗金髮色、長相兇惡的男子不知被布魯斯話中哪一點戳中痛處，前一秒還冷靜的用簡短單詞示意對方有話快說，但就在蝙蝠俠提出團隊合作建議的下一秒，Alpha的氣場瞬間變得危險且兇殘，與主人面容一般猙獰而狂躁。

即便布魯斯可以立即感知到信息素變化，身為凡人，黑暗騎士的反應速度仍無法趕上超人類。

然而奇怪的是，對方猛然逼近並跩著領子要將自己往牆上摜的下一個瞬間，布魯斯看到金髮Alpha的表情由憤怒轉為困惑，震驚，甚至帶有一絲憐憫的情緒依序從男人臉上閃過，最後定格在恍然大悟。

蝙蝠俠被用力往牆上摔時還以為這小酒館破舊的木隔層就算不破大概也會被自己撞出一個窟窿，但Alpha因為某些不明原因硬是在中途減輕了力道，導致雖然有相當響亮的碰撞聲，疼痛感卻還在布魯斯本人與他的背都覺得尚可接受的範圍內。

接著便是那句關於海洋生物語言學的提問惹得對方翻了翻那雙瞳孔異常細小的眼睛，做出某種極為嘲諷的白眼。布魯斯就這樣毫無反抗力，被一路拖跩去酒館後門。

 

"謝啦老兄，雖然我不知道你為何手下留情，也許你對之前的提議還......唔 ? "

金髮Alpha不等布魯斯反應過來便向前湊近對方，朝對方後頸Omega腺體所在之處深深嗅聞一番。毫無防備的蝙蝠俠就這樣僵在那兒，不等他做出任何表示，男人逕自開口說道 : 

"果然如此。"

"怎麼......"

"就算來者再不受歡迎，對懷孕Omega出手也絕非亞特蘭提斯王者該有的作風。"

儘管表面仍維持風平浪靜，布魯斯此刻的內心可說紛亂無比。無數念頭交織、衝撞著蝙蝠俠名為理性的高牆，於是黑暗騎士罕見的失神了。

金髮的高壯Alpha，或者我們可以稱他為亞瑟，看著對方彷彿為此失魂落魄，不知道自己究竟說錯了什麼讓眼前Omega的氣息變得如此絕望。

亞瑟剛要伸出手表示歉意就被Omega不留痕跡的躲開，黑暗騎士的心智再度掌控這副軀體。布魯斯冷靜擺了擺手示意自己沒問題，轉身便要離開這不毛之地。

然而也許是多日奔波的疲累，外加Alpha過於強勢的氣息干擾，走沒幾步路布魯斯就眼前一黑，在亞瑟面前失去了意識。

 

"火熱堅挺的碩大在股間不停抽插，帶出一波波潮溼黏膩的液體。自己騎在對方腰上恣意妄為擺動著腰身，配合上挺的動作將肉棒吞得更深。彷彿嬉戲一般，控制擺腰角度讓那根異於常人的性器多次蹭過第二入口，卻故意不讓對方進入。

小鎮男孩被刺激得紅了眼眶，深怕下一秒被熱視線貫穿，中年男人大發慈悲向前給予火辣一吻。

澤澤水聲從四瓣交錯、難分難捨的唇間傳出。伴隨下體不間斷的肉體拍擊聲，兩人興致漲到最高點。小記者趁對方不注意時用力固定住那虛若無骨的腰肢，用力朝子宮內挺入。

隨著男人尾音變調的呻吟，超人發狠似的將整根陰莖捅入潮濕甜美的內部器官，將對方從自己身上掀翻，抬起兩條腿換著角度試圖從各個角度幹翻眼前熟透了的Omega。

即便早已過了風華絕代的年紀，布魯西寶貝依舊是個極品尤物。瞧瞧那早該被幹鬆的小穴仍飢渴的吸著粗大硬挺，前幾次高潮時射入對方體內的精液也隨著情液流出，被高速衝撞的柱體攪成白花花的泡沫堆積股間。

他可以看到小鎮男孩眼中的太陽。對方俯首於自己耳旁輕聲說著 : 懷上我的孩子吧。

又是那柴火燃燒的氣息。"

 

布魯斯猛然驚醒。

意識到自己並非獨自一人身處這設備簡陋的小旅社，蝙蝠俠以防備姿勢悄悄遠離正坐在床頭朝他打量的亞瑟。

"別擔心，我不會做什麼的。"

確定對方不會造成威脅以後，布魯斯果斷起身，準備立即返回哥譚。當然，他沒忘了向亞瑟道謝以及再次詢問其加入聯盟意願。

亞特蘭提斯的王者意味深長看了布魯斯一眼，說道 : 

"有時我真羨慕你的Alpha。"

"不管這氣味讓你誤會了什麼，我並沒有Alpha。"

"哦是嘛。"

"要找我的話，你知道在哪。"

說完蝙蝠俠便瀟灑轉身離去，留下亞瑟一人與充斥整個房間的濃烈冷杉氣息。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈被預告刺激到本章有點微微的海蝙  
> 大超再不回來就要成為綠帽俠啦 ( 奧立佛 : 嗯 ?


	3. Chapter 3

布魯斯瞪著驗孕棒上頭的兩條紅線，幾乎無法確定這是否是另一個噩夢。

的確，事後避孕藥即便對普通人類來說都有一定機率會失敗，何況與外星人..."深入交流"對自身激素的影響尚處未知。但作為蝙蝠俠，一個理應排除所有意外可能的控制狂，眼前情況對布魯斯來講可說是最大的諷刺。

他甚至不知道該不該留下這個孩子。

作為異種基因融合產物的存活率暫且不說，以布魯斯的年紀能否將孩子平安產下也是個問題。危機即將來臨的當下，哥譚以及這個世界都不能沒有蝙蝠俠。

但這是除了無盡愧疚外，克拉克留給自己唯一的東西。

要不是一隻手上還拿著那帶來震驚消息的塑膠細棒，布魯斯實在很想將臉埋入雙掌之中，他完全不想知道阿福獲悉此消息後的反應。

彷彿心有靈犀般，從小看著自己長大的保安總管敲了敲浴室門發現只是虛掩並沒關上後便推門而入，正面對上被嚇到而將驗孕棒落在地上的布魯斯。

"偉恩老爺，普林斯小姐正在樓下等候您一同討論聯盟事宜。"

"阿福......正想跟你說，現在可能不太方便。"

老管家只是輕描淡寫地撿起因太過激動掉到地板上的塑膠棒，彷彿沒事一般督促自家老爺換裝見客。

"沒什麼好不方便的，讓一位美麗女士久候可是相當無理的行為。為了補償我已經先行把今天份的小甜餅拿去招待普林斯小姐了。"

"......我馬上下去。"

 

應付這位氣場極為強大的亞馬遜Alpha使布魯斯本就隱隱作痛的神經更加緊張，中年Omega不再試圖費心隱瞞招募亞特蘭提斯並不順利的事實。五千年時間並沒有白活，黛安娜可以一眼看穿蝙蝠俠的謊言，也就沒有必要虛與委蛇了。

布魯斯還得再三強調亞瑟並沒有對自己"無禮"，天知道就算在人類間生活了一百多年，這位女戰士仍舊在某些方面保守的很。那令人煩躁的Alpha保護慾。

就算是個Omega，蝙蝠俠也以凡人之姿守護哥譚二十年。黛安娜很清楚這一點，他們見過彼此戰鬥的模樣，黑暗騎士絕對是那種屌打眾Alpha的類型。但她也看著對方在失去伴侶後近乎崩潰。

就算沒有明說，毀滅日之戰裡兩人看著彼此的眼神也讓亞馬遜人恍然大悟，唯一還蒙在鼓裡的大概就只剩當事人自己，唉......愚蠢的小男孩們。

而且布魯斯身上有某種不對勁。即便對方極力掩飾，眼角的憔悴依舊說明了些什麼......那是某種會激起Alpha甚至Beta們保護慾的東西。然而蝙蝠俠不明說，黛安娜也不方便多問，只是再三保證會去說服亞瑟後便帶著擔憂的眼神離去。

 

布魯斯疲憊地看著對方離去，隨手拿起阿福新補上的小甜餅，咬了一口...

"阿福，這配方是不是變了 ? "

"為了您的身體著想，我特地添加葉酸以及維他命B群還有一些鐵劑，希望老爺還吃的習慣。"

老管家以一種吃不習慣也會逼你吃下去的表情盯著布魯斯。此刻在蝙蝠俠眼中，小甜餅甚至散發著一股不祥的光芒。

好吧，一直期待著偉恩家下一代的管家俠搞不好都已經把那根驗孕棒仔仔細細保存起來，以後每當小偉恩生日時都要拿出來講述個幾遍，當初英明神武的蝙蝠俠是多麼後知後覺發現這小生命存在。

要是自己被發現有一絲一毫要拿掉這孩子的舉動，布魯斯毫不懷疑阿福會直接把用束縛衣將自己綁在床上四十週。

蝙蝠俠大戰管家俠，阿福秒殺，布魯斯偉恩，K.O.

 

於是我們看到一隻相當鬱悶的蝙蝠，在抽了幾管血做最後確認並查看今晚哥譚一如往常平靜(三起小搶劫，兩起毒品交易)，知會過GCPD後，蝙蝠俠盡量不離開蝙蝠車完成今天份的夜巡。

在一個比平常早太多的時間點，Omega皺著一張臉憂鬱兮兮的回到蝙蝠洞準備休息，畢竟管家俠有相當大的可能實施宵禁。他甚至懶得多看一眼蝙蝠電腦上呈現HCG陽性反應的血檢報告，反正事已至此，就算不接受也不能怎樣。(那可是阿福啊)

 

也許是因為上床時間比平常要早得太多，大蝙蝠翻來覆去將近一個時辰以後依舊無法入眠。夜巡的好處之一就是大量消耗的精力有助於布魯斯一夜無夢睡至天明，今晚過於安逸反倒讓白日潛伏的千思萬緒糾纏著自己。

原本以為克拉克與自己的關係會隨著棺木上一抔黃土而就此終結。說到底，布魯斯也不曾給過對方任何承諾，也許這樣的結束也不算太差。這個世界需要超人，但小記者克拉克對偉恩總裁來說，僅僅是又一個砲友。

就算對方說自己是他的全部，即使超人倖存下來，布魯斯覺得他們也沒可能走到最後。畢竟誰會忍受一個脾氣暴躁又傲慢無禮的Omega呢 ? 

布魯西寶貝的皮相大概是唯一能拿來說嘴的優點，但外表終究會隨時間凋零，而美麗的外衣底下，哥譚國王早已被多年黑暗腐蝕到什麼都不剩了。

但此刻布魯斯依舊覺得床空蕩的有些寒冷。

明天還有要事處理，他不想為此失眠。在懷有胎兒的情況下藥物顯然也不是選項之一。

布魯斯轉頭看著房間隔層內密室約略方位，緩緩起身。暗紅色絲綢睡衣隨之滑落軀體，皎潔月光下，道道傷痕泛著銀白，偉恩總裁走向他最深的秘密。

 

連接著兩端乳夾的跳蛋傳來不規則震動，兩粒可憐的小東西早已被搞得又紅又腫。一陣劇烈的顫動傳來，男人忍不住呻吟，快感從乳頭一路向下傳至骨盆腔，前端被束縛住的陰莖又顫抖的涌出些許黏液，但分別約束著睪丸與性器根部的束縛器讓高潮遲遲無法降臨。

但真正刺激的是那根正深埋後穴緩緩震動，表面猙獰佈滿突起顆粒的按摩棒。僅僅是輕輕蹭過前列腺讓Omega欲求不滿的搖晃著臀部，然而這些一開始便設定好運作模式的玩具們可不會因為主人的大聲哀求而放過他。被束縛於身後的雙手此刻也只能軟弱無力的試圖捉住點什麼，例如被蹭得雜亂無章的床單。

終於，中年Omega感受到後穴越發增強的力道，按摩棒甚至因掙扎的動作而更加深入，機械每一下向內延展的動作都將將好擦過那一點，在某幾個角度下甚至有辦法觸及第二入口。

男人因越發高漲的慾望流汗喘息著，此刻Omega彷彿又進入發情期，渾身黏膩且潮濕，並充滿渴求。他不耐的用發紅腫脹的性器蹭著床單以期些許安慰，但時間不到束縛器不會鬆開，只能被抵在高潮邊緣無法射精。

就在Omega身後流出液體將要浸濕整張床單時，埋在後穴裡不停運作的假陰莖模仿真正的Alpha性器般，在尾端脹大，形成某種類似結的存在，而一切拘束也同時失效，男人咬著枕頭無聲高潮著。

 

簡單處理這一坨混亂後，布魯斯筋疲力竭的俯身入睡。

還有六個小時，接下來他得去會會那位據說各方面都"很快"的小子。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

布魯斯才不會承認自己是因為被禁止碰任何咖啡因飲品才差點在那張舒適的椅子上睡著。第二喜歡 ? 蝙蝠俠倒想見識見識傳說中對方最喜歡的椅子，請別告訴他那是謝爾頓的專座，謝謝。

而且......黑髮男孩竟然是哥譚傳說的粉絲。這迷弟攻略難度太低讓黑暗騎士一時間有點反應不過來，自己事先想好的一大串說服內容都還沒說出口對方就爽快答應加入聯盟......真的假的啊 ?

也許下次見到亞瑟也該朝他丟隻蝙蝠標試試。

布魯斯突然有點不知道該拿這孩子怎麼辦好，自從向對方揭露義警身分後，巴里就眨吧眨吧著那雙黑白分明的大眼睛，讓人覺得此刻不管扔下或拒絕他都是極大罪過，喔瞧瞧這孤單的孩子。

按照以往慣例，布魯斯決定先帶巴里回到哥譚。

'不，阿福，我沒有想撿一個擁有神速力的羅賓回家，絕對沒有，以這個月份的點心發誓。'蝙蝠俠慎重地想著。

至少對方沒有亂碰蝙蝠車裡的東西，也許是被那句"老子有錢"嚇到，還在攻讀博班的黑髮男孩帶著極端崇拜與好奇的眼神小心翼翼打量四周。這令布魯斯想起多年前哥譚暗巷裡一個曾試圖撬走蝙蝠車輪胎的孩子。如果傑森還在，應該也和巴里差不多大了。

 

黑髮Beta不懂為何眼前Omega的氣息染上些許冰霜，是他說錯了什麼嗎 ?

得知布魯斯偉恩是蝙蝠俠讓巴里既震驚又興奮。打從自己記事起哥譚的傳說就時常被拿來恐嚇那些頑皮的小孩，"再不睡覺蝙蝠俠就要來抓走你囉"，諸如此類。

但自從......自己的生活徹底天翻地覆後，小巴里唯一的恐懼只剩永遠無法找出殺害母親的真凶以及為父親洗刷冤屈。這讓他得以從另一個角度來看待黑暗騎士。如果說殺害母親的那道才影的確是某種擁有超能力的人類，或許蝙蝠怪也並不只是個都市傳說。

隨著經年累月資訊蒐集與整理，巴里不知不覺中成為了蝙蝠資深粉。也許黑暗騎士所作所為並不合法，但在魅影叢生的哥譚，法外暴力或多或少起了成效。盡管近幾年蝙蝠俠似乎有走火入魔的趨勢，巴里依舊相信他的偶像是真實存在並值得尊敬的。男孩深知這種不被他人相信的感覺。

然後他今天就看到了活生生的大蝙蝠出現在家中還送了自己一隻蝙蝠標 ("那只是個測試 ! " 布魯斯說) ，果然好事做多了會有好報。

巴里喜孜孜捧著那枚蝙蝠標，等會記得要問問能不能在上面簽名，就算不能也沒關係，能在一天之內見到蝙蝠俠本人還坐上蝙蝠車也許等下還會看到偶像的秘密基地，男孩興奮到完全忘記身邊人剛才一瞬不對，繼續試圖與對方攀談。

於是蝙蝠車內傳出了久違的歡快笑語。

全程監聽車內動靜的阿福早已想不起來上次自家老爺以蝙蝠俠身份和別人相處如此自在是多久以前。事態正漸漸好轉，也許某些名為希望的東西並沒有隨著超人一同消逝。

 

果不其然，進入蝙蝠洞的巴里興奮到差點造成一場小型颶風，而布魯斯僅僅以一個略微嚴肅的眼神就讓男孩安分下來，羞怯的攪著雙手道歉。但阿福拿來的待客點心馬上讓蝙蝠俠想先研究對方超能力的打算功虧一簣，看來巴里一時半會是不會離開餐廳了。

布魯斯嘆了口氣，打算先將資料整理完畢再上樓加入兩人的下午茶時間，也許以現下的特殊情況阿福會讓自己多吃幾塊小甜餅 ? 

都是對方那奶油味的信息素害的，明明就是個Beta聞起來還比自己美味是怎麼回事 ? 蝙蝠俠敲打鍵盤的力道稍重了些，沒辦法，最近布魯斯特別容易向食慾妥協。

 

也許最近生活的確是太過安逸，窗外不明飛行物體砰的砸入湖中時，室內兩人(管家收拾雜物去了)一時相對無言。布魯斯幾乎可以看見彼此腦內飛速飄過的彈幕，差別只在於，巴里的彈幕是用光速飛過。

大概過了一小時，也許是十分鐘 ? 還是十秒 ? 蝙蝠俠率先動了起來。一面吩咐閃電男孩去找管家前來協助，布魯斯一面脫去襯衫衝往室外並果斷跳入湖中。即便作為超越人類極限的黑暗騎士，布魯斯也好不容易才撈出一隻溼答答的氪星人。

巴里帶著管家來到湖畔時到就是這幅景象，中年Omega大口喘息的跪坐在陌生男人身旁，充滿爆發力的纖長手指一把將前額碎髮往後撥，徹底展現出哥譚國王的瀟灑與不羈。在午後太陽猛烈的照射下，晶瑩剔透的小水珠輕快流過肌肉線條緊實的古銅色軀體。

黑髮Beta的眼睛就這樣跟隨一顆水滴從下頷骨一路向下滑，越過形狀優美的鎖骨以及胸膛上無數傷疤，最後掛在受冷水刺激而挺立的深棕色乳頭，在上面晃啊晃的，巴里真想用舌頭為對方舔去......

 

"克拉克 ! 克拉克 ! 聽得見嗎 ? 聽得見就給我起來你這渾小子 ! "

被布魯斯急切呼喊從幻想中拉出的巴里這才發現，嗆咳著吐出幾口水的年輕男人似乎就是前陣子據傳已為國捐軀的超人。就算他沒真的見過超人本人，但會飛的黑色捲毛 ? 用屁股想也知道是誰。

一天之內接連見到超人與蝙蝠俠，閃電男孩覺得自己的CPU都要燒壞了，哦哦好興奮啊好興奮啊 ! ! !

"停下，巴里，我都看見殘影了......"

 

今日的蝙蝠俠依舊很頭疼。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

布魯斯開始思考方才搧在克拉克臉上的幾個巴掌是否太過用力，應該說他沒料到鋼鐵之軀竟然會出現這種肉體凡胎才有的瘀傷反應，也許剛復活的超人並沒完全恢復能力 ? 

但要蝙蝠俠為此道歉 ? 沒門 ! 這是小鎮男孩欠他的，尤其在自己以公主抱之姿將對方從湖畔移至蝙蝠洞以後，早知道就叫巴里搬台小拖車過來。("不阿福，相信這點重量不會對肚子裡那不滿三公分的小東西造成傷害，所以別再那樣瞪著我了。")

小記者顯然剛從墳裡爬出來就直直飛往哥譚，穿著那套下葬時的西裝早在高速飛行過程中損毀大半，泡了水之後又更加慘不忍睹，布魯斯只得用剪刀直接剪開餘下幾條勉強蔽體的布料，讓超人如同新生嬰兒般赤裸裸地躺在檢查台上。

將氪星男孩搬運至蝙蝠洞後，尊貴的偉恩老爺就被老管家以避免感冒為由趕去洗熱水澡。至於克拉克，大概是被阿福拿著水管稍微清洗一番，總之布魯斯一回到工作檯前看見的就是一隻光溜溜的外星人，以及一旁看起來蠢蠢欲動的艾倫先生。

 

布魯斯將克拉克接上各種生理數值監測儀器並徹底檢查一番，確認了對方目前只是一介凡人的事實。他煩躁的查看著資料，也許是從假死中恢復的過程消耗太多能量以至於細胞暫時處於休眠狀態，於是蝙蝠俠決定先找來一盞大功率仿日照燈看看能否為對方"充電"。

"別亂拔頭髮巴里，這個氪星人已經有點髮際線危機了。"

"抱歉啦布魯斯，只是難得鋼鐵之軀不再這麼堅不可摧......喔喔別生氣嘛蝙蝠，你看我還幫你採集了一點生物樣本。"

布魯斯只得無奈地接過那根"鋼鐵之毛"，以現在的情況這TM就是根普通的頭髮。("請注意言行，注意胎教，老爺。")

"閃電男孩，既然那麼悠閒，不如來測試你的能力極限 ? "

巴里發誓，看到蝙蝠俠的微笑出現在布魯斯臉上絕不是個愉快的體驗。

"啊...那個......我突然想到等等還有跟教授的meeting，先回去準備了，明天見，掰。" 一到藍色閃電，蝙蝠洞內瞬間變得安靜許多。

"好吧，又剩下你和我了，小鎮男孩。"布魯斯以幾乎算是溫柔的力道替對方梳理頭髮。

一旁調適著日照燈的阿福只是冷哼一聲。自家老爺自從遇上小記者後整個人都被吃死死的，雖然有種好不容易養大的白菜被豬拱了的感覺，但這白菜放任不管爛在地裡也不是辦法。至少對方還是個長得不錯的外星豬，管家俠自我安慰著。

布魯斯無視阿福犀利的眼神，反倒換上一副討好的微笑，試圖向養大自己的老人請求更多小甜餅配給。幾分鐘後，哥譚義警窩在蝙蝠專座裡邊啃著點心邊安排明日閃電俠能力測試項目以及思考克拉克的未來動向。

通知瑪莎是必須的，不過如果能等超人甦醒後自行向母親報告此一喜訊會更加穩妥，布魯斯決定觀察十二小時再有進一步動作。人類身分問題倒很好解決，災難事件中被誤判身分的無名屍從來不嫌少。是否告知盟友們此一信息，目前來說艾倫已知，黛安娜......也許一樣先等等，亞瑟則還在觀察名單，不宜告知重大消息。

至於孩子的事情......布魯斯決定直接忽視這個話題，畢竟連他自己都還有些迷茫。關於兩人之間......偉恩總裁希望小鎮男孩有好好讀那封信。

 

不知不覺中蝙蝠洞只剩兩人沉穩的呼吸聲，因多日勞累與壓力累積，布魯斯在某個時刻也趴伏於蝙蝠電腦前緩緩入睡。直至一個太陽般溫暖的環抱將他喚醒。

"嗨B，好久不見。"

也許是睡迷糊了，布魯斯沒有推開對方在後頸處輕蹭的鼻子，只是回以鼻音濃厚的咕噥 : 

"通知...瑪莎......"

"布魯斯...我們先回樓上睡好不好，在這裡容易著涼的。"

中年Omega幾乎是半被拖跩著回到主臥，尚未完全清醒，只是一個勁瞧著全身上下只穿件自己浴袍的小男友。曾證明超人犧牲的傷疤已無影無蹤，眼前男人宛若阿波蘿般完美，布魯斯不禁佩服起偉恩家一向不錯的眼光。

一同倒向鬆軟被鋪，Omega舒服地窩在對方懷裡，離夜巡還有幾個鐘頭，不如趁現在好好休息一番......

"......克拉克，你頂到我了。"

"對...對不起.......我先去浴室一下。" 小鎮男孩為自己過於明顯的衝動害臊，明明早已脫離躁動不安的青春期，但眼前之人總會如此輕易挑起下腹那蠢蠢欲動的野火。自從遇到布魯斯以來，浴室冷水幾乎成了深夜最佳陪伴。根據信中所述，之後恐怕也一直都會是了。克拉克憂鬱的想，起身走向浴室。

布魯斯嘆了口氣，懶洋洋地伸出手將對方撈回來，對付沒有超能力的超人，一隻疲倦的蝙蝠已經足夠。

"這是看在你剛"死而復生"的份上，沒有其他意思。"

年長者俐落褪下小鎮男孩褲子，火熱的堅挺一下彈了出來，精神奕奕地彰顯著存在感。布魯斯從背後抱住克拉克，緩緩沿著對方慾望撫弄著。即使節奏緩慢，那每一次富有技巧的扭轉手腕與頂端小孔的摳挖都令年輕男人不住顫抖，前端濕潤的閃著水光。

布魯斯另一隻手也沒閒著，穿越對方腋下後重重輾上早已發紅挺立的乳頭，不時以指尖來回搔弄著敏感的乳尖，逼得對方如同幼獸般嗚咽。

"瞧，我們的超人擁有一副多敏感的身軀啊。很喜歡這樣被玩弄是吧，克拉克。才幾天沒見就興奮成這樣，告訴我，想射嗎 ? "

耳邊低沉的嗓音幾乎讓克拉克就這樣直接高潮，但對方惡意卡住陰莖根部的手指卻硬生生阻斷了射精過程。小鎮男孩焦急的想掰開禁錮自己的手臂，然而以目前狀況幾乎沒有可能。

"嗚...拜...拜託......放開，B...啊哈...要不行了......"

"小鎮男孩怎麼就這麼沒禮貌呢 ? 不會說請嗎 ? " 布魯斯更加用力的擰住對方乳頭，同時極端色情的含住眼前鮮紅欲滴的耳垂輕輕舔弄著。

"啊啊啊 ! 放開 ! 真的...快要......請...請讓我射啊 ! ! ! "

在布魯斯放手同時，克拉克尖叫著射出累積一段時日的濃稠精液，並持續射了好幾股後才氣喘吁吁的停下，窩在年長男人懷裡為過於猛烈的刺激顫抖著。

用如同慰藉幼崽之姿輕輕啃咬著對方後頸，布魯斯以半勃的陰莖在小記者股間蹭著，意識到克拉克在劇烈高潮後幾乎是立即沉入夢鄉，偉恩老爺只是半埋怨地說道 :

"那些欠我的，遲早有一天要你用屁股來償還。"

隨即也跟著陷入沉睡。

 

第二天早晨，睡眼惺忪的布魯斯來到餐廳，巴里與克拉克一邊愉悅談天一邊以驚人速度消耗掉那疊鬆餅塔的景象讓他不禁扶額。

自己好像不知不覺中又多了兩隻崽子要養，不算肚子裡那隻的話。

TBC

 

小劇場 : 

阿福 : 恕我直言老爺，孩子從來都是我在養。

老爺 : 只是想找個藉口憂鬱一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊...是說後面有(極大的)可能會出現孕夫攻這種神奇的東西(沒錯我向互攻之魂投降了)，會在標題前說明以防雷。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到改標題就知道......本章有蝙超 ! 有蝙超 ! 有蝙超 ! (很重要所以說三次)  
> 而且是奇妙的孕夫攻(雖然才三週應該沒什麼差XD)

克拉克用了書房的電腦和瑪莎視訊順便報平安，巴里則拿來在STAR LAB的實驗數據與蝙蝠俠討論制服設計問題。雖然看起來一臉嚴肅的看著閃電男孩在圖紙上寫寫畫畫，布魯斯到底還是留了一半心思在超人與肯特夫人的對話。

瑪莎在知道自己兒子正寄居偉恩家中後寬心許多，不待克拉克詢問對方是如何與哥譚之子認識，肯特夫人下一句話便令在場所有人瞬間愣住。

"布魯斯是個好孩子呢，你們有要結婚的打算嗎 ? "

"媽 ! ! ! ! ! ! " 超人飛速紅了臉頰，十分害臊的往布魯斯方向偷瞥了幾眼。

蝙蝠俠在黑髮男孩一臉"我就知道"的表情下維持淡定面癱，但嘴角上揚弧度仍舊出賣了Omega試圖隱藏的愉悅。人間之神尷尬的樣子可是相當難得一見。

 

"你們在一起多久啦 ? 是誰先告白的 ? 還有誰知道啊 ? 什麼時候要公開 ? 會有婚禮嗎 ? 要辦婚禮的話你面前就有一個絕佳的伴郎選擇呢~所以會有超級蝙蝠寶寶 ? 小孩要冠誰的姓氏 ? 喔喔喔我可以推薦自己當教父嗎 ? "

巴里一連串問題轟炸讓布魯斯再度有了摀臉的衝動。

在克拉克忙於應付肯特夫人同時，黑暗騎士充滿威嚇力的瞪了閃電俠一眼，對方馬上安靜下來。感受到如同極圈暴風雪般信息素瞬間降臨整個房間，原來這就是地表最強Omega的真實力量，克拉克與巴里不禁打起寒顫。

關於制服設計已有初步概念的巴里在布魯斯提出幾個修正意見後便啟程返回中央市，為了畢業論文忙實驗去了。書房內瞬間只剩小鎮男孩與偉恩總裁。

布魯斯只是慵懶的坐臥在沙發上，隱身在黑暗中，以一種晦暗不明的眼神盯著對方，信息素也隨之變得飄渺而難以捉摸。

光明之子則踏著豔陽前來。隨著克拉克每走近一步，撒著陽光的溫暖麥香也緩緩與Omega極寒的氣息交融，安撫般輕蹭過布魯斯臉龐，伴著小記者試探性的微笑，倒有幾分討好意味。

眼見對方沒有拒絕，克拉克乾脆跪上柔軟的坐墊，雙膝緊貼著年長男人大腿旁，以自身為籠牢牢將布魯斯困在身體與椅背之間。

蝙蝠俠剛要開口，卻被攬入一個溫暖的懷抱。

"嘿 ! 這是什麼抱抱大放送嗎 ? 幸好我有跑回來拿手機~"

一個紅色的身影閃現，巴里艾倫硬是擠入兩人之間，一手舉著手機，一手搭在布魯斯肩上，歡快的說 : "say cheese~"

在大家都還沒反應過來時，紅色旋風又消失的無影無蹤，只留下淡淡香甜的奶油味。

 

噗哧，克拉克忍不住笑了出來。

"這孩子真的很有趣啊。"

布魯斯嘴角也不禁勾起一絲微小的角度，一直以來壓在心底的重擔好像就這麼融化在對方暖洋洋的懷抱中，輕輕將頭靠在小鎮男孩肩窩，他說道 : 

"真高興你回來了。"

"不是應該說'歡迎回家'嗎 ? "

"嗯 ? 這麼快就想當被包養的小白臉了 ? "

"都死而復生了，給總裁大人養一下有什麼關係呢 ? "

"...從沒見過這麼不要臉的傢伙。"

"之後就可以天天看到啦~"

嘖嘖，顯然那封信有跟沒有一樣，這傢伙是篤定纏住自己了。鬱悶的總裁大力揉捏對方手感結實飽滿的雙臀洩憤著，一個計劃隱約浮現腦中。

"先放開我克拉克，等等還有個儀式要出席，下午回來就幫你解決超能力的問題。"

"知道是哪裡出問題了 ? " 奇怪的是，小鎮男孩並沒有即將恢復超能力的興奮，反倒看上去不太感興趣。

"嗯，稍微有點頭緒。" 雖然意外對方的漠然，布魯斯仍堅定計畫著"夜晚活動"。

"太好了布魯斯。" 克拉克響亮的在年長男人唇上親了一口，隨即準備起身。

"記得洗好屁股在床上等我。" 低沉的耳語從身後傳來，惹得小鎮男孩渾身戰慄。對方輕挑的朝自己臀部一拍，還惡意抓撓了一下，要是超能力還在，克拉克早就撞破屋頂飛得不見蹤影。而現在第一次被這麼調戲的小鎮男孩滿臉通紅，只想挖個洞躲起來。

 

逗弄完對方的布魯斯顯然心情不錯，在前往研討會開幕式途中隨意滑了幾下手機。他發現巴里把他們幾個合照上傳到Instagram上，還把布魯斯跟克拉克臉上加了有種詭異萌感的貓咪與狗狗濾鏡。

斗大的毛茸茸耳朵與幾乎佔去半張臉的動物吻部(到底憑什麼自己是貓星人而克拉克是犬星人啊 ! )使得兩人身分幾乎難以辨別，但為了保險起見布魯斯還是偷偷給這張照片設下極為嚴密的隱私設定。

看到底下 #FRIENDS，好像可以略為了解艾倫先生自從見到自己後無時無刻興奮地像嗑多了一樣的行為。果然又是一個缺愛的孩子。也許他們這個小小的超人類團體可以命名為"孤獨者聯盟"。 

即便無法順利見到史東博士也沒能毀掉偉恩總裁的好心情。

至少福克斯答應給他做FLYING FOX*。雖然成員中似乎有不少會飛的傢伙，但一個大型載具還是有其必要。

交通問題解決。

聯盟集合地點的話利用市郊另一個備用蝙蝠洞應該暫時沒問題。盡管理想中還是要有個能獨立於地表所有政權控制範圍的地點比較好，例如太空......

總之，基地問題暫時解決。

 

下午空閒時間被布魯斯拿來調查三個母盒的各自去向以及思考該何時以何種身分接觸史東博士，從檔案資料來看，那名少年被改造成生化機械人恐怕也有將近一個月的時間。

就這麼一直待在蝙蝠洞裡工作的布魯斯差點忘記家裡還有一隻氪星人寄居，幸好阿福提醒了肯特先生正等候一同用晚餐，蝙蝠俠才總算放下手邊事務去見見他的小鎮男孩。

燭光晚餐加上紅酒，正是適合布魯西寶貝發揮的場合。即便知道是老管家刻意撮合，但難得可以使超人一路臉紅到床上，這機會可不容錯過。

 

他從不知道，原來凡人之軀的克拉克酒量這麼小，三兩杯黃湯下肚就讓小鎮男孩一點掙扎也沒有的被綁在床上，甚至等到布魯斯備齊一切"玩具"，可憐的小記者都不知道自己身上將會發生什麼。

確保四肢都被牢牢綁在床柱上成大字型後，偉恩總裁隔著對方全身僅剩的一條底褲，由會陰一路向上舔到敏感的頭部，之後一面舔弄龜頭，一面用手揉搓著底下囊袋。布料很快就被各種體液沾濕，逐漸興奮起來的肉柱頂出了一個漂亮的弧度。

克拉克這才被下體傳來的快感驚醒。

"布魯斯 ! 你在幹嘛 ? ! "

"幹你啊寶貝，說好要洗好屁股在床上等我的呢 ? 真不乖。" 說完還賞了那彈性極佳的屁股一巴掌。

克拉克試圖掙扎，然而失去超能力使逃脫變得不可能，而底下越發凶狠的舔舐也令他全身酥軟，只能躺平任人擺弄。

眼看陰莖越翹越高，幾乎就要頂破布料，在陰囊猛然脹大，幾乎就要射出來的前一刻，布魯斯用力跩下底褲，硬的發疼的肉柱終於被釋放出時，克拉克也尖叫著達到高潮。

那罪惡的舌頭舔了舔指尖白濁，便湊上去讓小鎮男孩品嘗自己的味道。克拉克不知道原來只是個吻就可以讓自己再度硬的像石頭一樣。因過度摩擦而紅腫的唇瓣輕巧含住對方下唇，頑皮地向外輕扯著，然後相當霸道以舌頂開上唇，細細品嘗敏感的上排齒齦。待年輕男人被撩得受不了張開口接受自己長驅直入時又壞心撤出，只是一口一口細細研著唇紋舔弄。

克拉克不甘心的想奪過主控權，抬頭吻住Omega並用力撬開對方緊閉的貝齒。布魯斯僅僅任由對方胡鬧一下便狠心撤離，隨即進攻勢適才發現的氪星人新敏感處，幾乎是過於用力地啃咬對方脖頸，底下手也絲毫不安分的玩弄著球囊，任憑對方苦苦哀求就是不碰顯然一觸即發的性器。

滿意於自己在小鎮男孩身上製造的痕跡，就如同打印了所有權，布魯斯一路從鎖骨、胸口、腹部啃咬至大腿內側，對方身上滿滿的暗紅是如此色情，瞬間放大的瞳孔昭示著偉恩總裁此刻也興奮到不行，然而這場遊戲註定不會這麼快結束。

*預告片中出現的蝙蝠運輸機，一次可以承載多人

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

布魯斯直起身子，玩鬧似的彈了彈那根腫脹發紫的陰莖。

"之前都釋放過一次了，這次就忍一忍吧。" 說完還在抖動著流出透明液體的頭部親一口，逼得克拉克眼眶泛紅，不住呻吟著。

偉恩總裁用力往對方大腿內側咬下去，幾乎是趁著肉柱稍微疲軟的瞬間，一枚閃著低調銀色光澤的陰莖環被結結實實套上了底部，隨後幾下針對龜頭的搓弄，即便有些漫不經心，也很快使那可憐的小東西回到神采奕奕朝天怒張的狀態。

然而那根渴望釋放的硬挺就這麼被晾在一邊，總裁大人似乎不打算一下子就將對方逼至極限。他沿著結實精壯的人魚線一路舔吻上去並大力搓揉著就算以外星標準來說都相當雄偉的胸脯。

"喜歡大胸部嗎，小鎮男孩 ? 有沒有像這樣玩過自己的呢 ? "

一對堅挺的胸肌就這麼被被硬擠至中央，雖不似女性那般明顯，但也的確可以算是有"溝"了。布魯斯扶著自己傲人的尺寸於其中來回摩擦，一面還不忘記玩弄上頭發紅挺立的小點。

"看看你，奶子都大到可以夾住我了，真夠淫蕩的，克拉克。"

顯然很少像偉恩總裁那般玩很大的小鎮男孩被這些穢聲穢語弄得面紅耳赤，天知道他多想翻身用手或其他部位堵住那靈活的唇舌，然而現下的克拉克什麼也做不了。

"操你的布魯斯，快放開我 ! "

"搞清楚是誰操誰啊，小記者。" 總裁大人拍拍堪薩斯男孩的臉頰，果斷翻身下去，拿起一個透明飛機杯向克拉克展示著。

"喜歡嗎甜心 ? 待會會用在你身上呦~"

不等對方回應，布魯斯相當霸氣往被束縛而維持腫脹發紅狀態的陰莖倒下將近一整瓶順滑液，並一鼓作氣將飛機杯由頂端套入，直至整根肉柱都被納入其中。

久違的濕滑黏膩包覆感讓克拉克忍不住在手腳被綁住的有限空間裡朝上挺胯戳刺著，他覺得自己幾乎就要因為陰莖被飛機杯內部紋路溫柔擠壓直接高潮。

然而底部不起眼的小巧金屬環使得這一切衝動徒然化為頂部噴張小孔溢出的一點白濁，小鎮男孩只能難耐的小幅度擺動，未徹底釋放的慾望仍舊濕漉漉地抽搐著。

布魯斯看著底下飢渴扭動的軀體，大發慈悲般任憑對方從那一點小小摩擦中獲取快慰，不得不說克拉克被情慾折磨至失神的場面讓他也相當興奮，恨不得立馬操翻對方。偉恩總裁只得往自己腫脹的性器底部按了按，他還不想那麼快結束這遊戲。

 

看出克拉克就要不滿足於一點小小的摩擦，布魯斯加大手上抽差幅度，沒能徹底洩乾淨的小鎮男孩很快再次被帶上情慾高峰。年長Omega欣賞眼前男人掙扎著攀向高潮的同時，忽然將向外扯出，猛地脫離杯體造成的吸力讓腫脹發紫的性器噴吐出道道白濁，克拉克幾乎是哭著喊叫布魯斯名字接受這劇烈到近乎疼痛的釋放。

但飛機杯顯然還沒完成他的任務。

濕漉漉的陰莖再次被塞入杯內，緣口恰好卡在龜頭與柱身交接最為敏感的部位，布魯斯以一定頻率上下抽動著軟滑膠體，讓每次挪動都恰好刺激到頭部下方的繫帶。剛射完還緩緩流著稀薄白色液體的小孔抽搐著，整個頭部由於被過度使用而充血泛紅。

被惡意玩弄得陰莖卻依舊硬挺著，克拉克想起身阻止對方，然而束縛四肢的繩索使小鎮男孩只能小聲啜泣著請求控制慾爆表的戀人大發慈悲。

"嗚...停下......布魯斯...已經要...啊哈...要壞掉了......"

"都還沒說可以就射了，真是不乖呢。"

"拜託...嗚......對不起..."

"對不起誰啊 ? " 布魯斯扔開糊滿各式液體的飛機杯，改用食指與中指稍微彎曲，夾著柱身兩旁緩緩滑動。

"對不起布魯斯......"被玩到有些神智不清的小鎮男孩幾不可聞的輕聲呢喃著。

"嗯 ? "偉恩總裁改以大拇指與食指圈住龜頭繫帶，恰好形成了一個卡在頭部與柱體間的圓環，並略微用力往上拔出，最為敏感的部位就這樣承受著摩擦。

"啊啊啊......不要...太過了......嗚...Daddy...對不起Daddy......"克拉克大力晃著頭哀求，整個身體筋攣著，疲憊的陰莖除了顫抖外已經什麼都無法吐出。

看到對方紅著眼眶求饒，布魯斯也有些覺得自己做得太過火，於是便停下手上動作，摘掉一直卡在根部的陰莖環並解開綁在四周床柱上的繩子。他溫柔吻去克拉克眼角淚痕，安撫的說 : 

"噓，沒事了，你做得很好，沒事了，卡爾，睡吧。"

"嗚......"對方發出如同幼犬的嗚咽聲，筋疲力盡的，什麼話也沒說就沉入睡眠。

 

布魯斯稍稍調整兩人姿勢，保護式的將對方攬入懷中，一邊梳理小鎮男孩汗濕的頭髮，一邊於額頭落下輕輕一吻。

"歡迎回家，克拉克。"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章依舊蝙超車


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章為蝙超車，可能有點互攻。

凌晨時分，來自胯下的奇異感覺吵醒了他。

布魯斯低頭一看，一隻不安分的手正撩撥著昨晚未能釋放的性器，即便在他這個年紀，清晨總會有的衝動早已不似年輕時那樣張狂，但愛玩火的小傢伙永遠學不會教訓。

"真的很想被操是不是，小鎮男孩。"

年長男人一下就把對方先翻過去，擺成跪趴姿勢，二話不說便掰開那肉感十足的臀部，往中央粉色的小洞舔下去。

"唔...要囂張也只能趁現在，等我拿回超能力一定操到你不要不要的。" 小記者賭氣似的說道。

"說什麼傻話呢孩子，是誰一大早就欲求不滿道去干擾別人睡眠啊 ? 看看這淫蕩的小洞都一張一縮渴求被填滿，天生挨操的婊子，昨晚沒能用大棒子好好教訓就不知道聽話了 ? "

克拉克被這一連串的下流話說得面紅耳赤，天知道Omega為何能面不改色說出那些汙穢的字句。而洞口周圍敏感的肌膚也被對方鬍渣刮搔到顫抖著，年長者散發出極度強勢的氣息，猛力進犯著年輕男人周圍。他開始渴望被操開，被徹底佔有的感覺。

 

一根沾了潤滑液的指頭緩緩按摩著穴口周邊，邪惡的大拇指不時會悄悄陷入粉嫩皺褶內，引得小鎮男孩一陣喘息。待肉穴已足夠濕滑、微微收縮著邀請巨物入侵時，布魯斯直接捅入兩根指頭，讓身下人忍不住大聲呻吟。

"啊...太多了......不要一下...唔......插進來這麼多......啊哈..."

"這跟你等等要承受的差可遠了，我的男孩。明明就吃得很高興不是嗎 ? 還是想要多加一根 ? "

說完年長男人更加使勁摳挖著越發鬆軟的後穴，經驗豐富的布魯西寶貝很快找到對方前列腺位置，加緊朝敏感點的進攻讓克拉克幾乎一下就軟了腰，差點無法維持跪姿。

"都被手指插到硬了呢，是有多饑渴。嗯 ? 想要大棒棒嗎 ? "

"嗯哈...廢話那麼多...唔......該不會是不行了吧，老男人 ? "

嘖，小男孩果然還是學不會教訓。偉恩總裁扶起尺寸可觀的陰莖二話不說直接插進被玩弄到溼答答的肉穴，緊實的括約肌一下就被撐開至極限。只是頭部進去而已克拉克就覺得自己要被撐壞了，連忙低聲求饒 :

"啊哈...不行...好漲...嗯...太撐了...會壞掉的......"

"放鬆...唔...... 克拉克你夾太緊了..." 

布魯斯感到前端被高熱軟滑的腸肉吸吮著，對方夾太緊實在有些不太好受，何況他也不希望讓克拉克受傷。年長Omega舔弄著年輕男孩的耳垂，一面揉搓那對富有彈性的臀辦，趁對方稍稍放鬆之際一鼓作氣將整根陰莖捅入。

"啊啊啊全部進來了!!! 啊哈...好大...好深......嗚嗚布魯斯好棒...嗯嗯要不行了..."

“這麼敏感啊 ? 小處男。我都還沒開始動呢，該不會一下就被操射了吧 ? ”

布魯斯摸向前方濕漉漉的陰莖，一邊輕巧地替對方手淫一邊緩緩擺動胯部，使粗長的性器每次都恰巧摩蹭過敏感點。

體型較小的身軀被後方強大衝力頂的直往前撞，布魯斯只得攬著對方髂骨一次次將男孩拖回自己面前，並用更深更刁鑽的角度研磨著被操得鬆軟泛紅的腸壁。

“嗚…布魯斯……我想看著你做…”克拉克努力偏過頭索吻，可憐兮兮地向年長男人請求。

布魯斯實在敵不過那水汪汪的狗狗眼，對於無法看到那對挺翹飽滿的臀肉暗自可惜一番(說真的披風真是擋住太多好東西了)，便將小鎮男孩翻過身，抬起兩條結實且勻稱的雙腿架到自己肩上，不等克拉克稍作喘息便開始新一輪的進攻。

 

肯特小記者還是第一次被這樣徹徹底底地操開，身為廣義範圍內的處男，雖然知道有前列腺高潮這種東西，克拉克完全想不到有一天自己將會親身體驗。

體內那個奇妙的地方每次被或輕或重擦過都會湧起一股電流飆向尾椎，不似陰莖直接受刺激那般直接，卻意外的後勁十足。常常不等他從上一發刺激回神，下一次衝擊又再度到來。快感彷彿浪潮般一波接一波將他推至峰頂，伴隨布魯斯在自己腫脹通紅的性器上各種小動作，高潮彷彿就在眼前……

然而看著對方完全游刃有餘的坐著簡協運動，臉上還抹得意的微笑，彷彿在說即便是人間之神也只能被布魯西寶貝在床上操哭。這讓克拉克很不是滋味，怎麼可以比中年人還快射呢 ? 再怎樣也要讓對方一起……

布魯斯正專心享受對方被操到失神表情，完全沒注意一雙不懷好意的手悄悄摸到自己身後。眼看小鎮男孩即將登頂，他加快手上刺激瀕臨噴邊緣陰莖的頻率，一面越發兇猛的操幹著徹底對自己敞開的後穴。

突然間，幾根手指伸入了因懷孕以及情動早已悄悄濡濕的穴口，並惡意往裡頭摳弄。對於幾天沒被使用過的肉穴來說是極大刺激，貪婪的洞口誇張的吞嚥著入侵者。克拉克也在此時達到頂峰，高潮下的腸肉劇烈蠕動收縮著，前後強力夾擊下，布魯斯不禁悶哼一聲，擺動胯部迅速而猛烈地射在小鎮男孩內部。

 

“你這個混蛋……”布魯斯咬牙切齒地在克拉克耳邊說道，還惡意用已經有些疲軟的陰莖頂了頂對方前列腺。

“啊哈…別這樣布魯西，人老了要服輸。”小鎮男孩望著氣喘吁吁的對方，在心底竊笑，

“說誰老啊，哼。”明明自己也是一副被玩壞的樣子，肯特男孩竟然還敢拿年齡說嘴，看來調教是徹底失敗了。但蝙蝠俠從不輕言放棄。偉恩總裁表示，來日方長。

布魯斯將自己抽出，顯然不想管身邊一臉洋洋得意的小記者，決定倒頭就睡。

“布魯斯!!!你射在裡面了 ! 這樣很難清誒 ! ”小鎮男孩委屈的戳著眼前不動如山的背影，然而對方似乎還在為剛才的事耿耿於懷。

“你最好有資格說別人。要是超人也能懷孕的話阿福不知道該有多高興……”

“也能懷孕 ? 什麼意思 ? 喂布魯斯醒醒啊………”克拉克無言地看著幾乎是立馬沉入夢鄉的年長Omega。對方最近老是很累的樣子，希望別是出了什麼事才好。

小鎮男孩擔憂地注視對方，第一次如此希望超能力趕快回來。這樣就能好好保護所愛的人了吧，即便是被全世界所畏懼著。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章微蝙超，大概就是老爺的一點幻想XD (順便解釋了一下大超到底是哪種性別)
> 
> 以後基本上就都超蝙了~

他被一束恰好映射臉上的陽光喚醒，睜眼後便發覺神子立於窗前。

清晨朝陽將克拉克小麥色的肌膚染上道道水光，宛如抹了蜂蜜一般。那手感是極佳的，布魯斯回想昨夜搓揉對方飽滿胸肌的情景，頂端紅櫻只要一點小小逗弄便會敏感的立起，顫顫巍巍渴望著更加粗暴的揉捏。還有那極其完美的腰臀曲線，猛然收緊的腰部襯托出底下雙臀的豐腴，隱密於其中的小洞昨夜被徹底打開，現在角度還隱約可以看到自己射進去的東西緩緩沿大腿流下......

真可惜超人無法懷孕的念頭再次擊中偉恩總裁。

暫失了鋼鐵之軀的外星人恰好使得身體檢查比以往要更加透徹，蝙蝠俠當然捉住此機會多抽了幾管血。生理數據顯示氪星人顯然沒有如同地球一般的ABO三種亞性別，只有最初的男性與女性。

然而他們的確也能聞到，並產生信息素，若硬要說的話克拉克最接近於Beta，這種平凡無奇的屬性給予小記者相當不錯的掩護，畢竟誰能想到人間之神竟是一個Beta呢 ? 連布魯斯自己當初也被近似於Beta般普通的小麥味信息素所欺騙，然後便導致如今的狀況。

其實對方類Beta的屬性對自己來說大概是最佳選擇，既然不會產生永久標記也就代表沒有承諾，黑暗騎士負擔不起再次因太過親密而使身邊人走向毀滅，無論是被自己或是被反派陷害而死於非命，都不該再有人承受那樣的苦果了。

如果克拉克願意接受這樣的關係那就再好不過，需要時他們可以彼此幫助，如果有朝一日厭倦彼此或終將分離也無須太過介懷，布魯斯希望小鎮男孩不被自己這個日漸衰敗的靈魂束縛，他永遠值得更好的。

 

雖然那傢伙大概一聽說孩子的事就會衝過來黏著自己，成為名副其實的外星救難犬，會撲倒人狂舔的那種。

布魯斯發現不管怎麼計畫，克拉克永遠會找到辦法繞過規則，蝙蝠俠的千思萬慮總會在光明之子溫柔微笑下轉為某種難以名狀的情感，一種......不再孤獨的感覺。

偉恩總裁晃著腦袋，企圖在變得更加多愁善前阻止自己。與其擔憂太多，還不如上前將正毫無自覺裸露美好肉體的小鎮男孩操翻。想到對方被壓在玻璃落地窗前狠狠侵犯的模樣，布魯斯覺得胯下又開始蠢蠢欲動。

然而就在布魯斯翻下床準備給他的男孩一個難忘早晨時，一股噁心感突然襲上胸口，年長Omega感覺情況不對便立即衝往盥洗室。

克拉克原先站在窗邊曬太陽時便感覺能力有隨著朝陽升起一點一點恢復，超級感官回歸意味著超人身後明明早已清醒卻仍在賴床的中年總裁一舉一動都逃不過他的感知。然而就在凱爾以為布魯斯要跟他在落地窗上再來一發時，對方卻直接衝向浴室。

克拉克趕到時便只見對方跪在馬桶旁，臉色發青的冒著冷汗。

 

"布魯斯 ! 怎麼了 ? 哪裡不舒服 ? 需要叫阿福過來嗎 ? "

中年Omega仍感到些許暈眩及反胃，然而這並不能阻止蝙蝠俠發覺對方已恢復超能力的事實。眼看沒有得到回復，凱爾似乎打算用開啟透視來檢查自己身體。

"不 ! 克拉克等等 ! 不要。"布魯斯用手掌摀住了超人雙眼。

只見對方十分不解，眼皮在手掌下不安的掀動著，似乎隨時有強行掙脫的打算。布魯斯只得嘆口氣解釋道 : 

"會傷到寶寶的*......"

在確定氪星男孩安分下來後，布魯斯緩緩挪開了手掌。

"寶寶......"

"就是你想的那樣。"

"我們的孩子......" 克拉克顯然還沒從這個天大的消息緩過來，只是瞪著天藍色的大眼睛直直望向對方腹部。

"我是不介意在這裡跟你耗下去，但也許可以先去洗個澡 ? 浴室地板有點涼。"

小鎮男孩這才回神，連忙扶起仍跪坐在地上的Omega。即便布魯斯中途就甩開他的手先一步進了淋浴間，克拉克仍鍥而不捨跟在後頭，無視對方不滿的神色一同鑽進花灑底下。

"沒有說可以一起洗。" 氣氛安靜的讓布魯斯有些尷尬，便擺起臉色試圖趕走對方。

然而氪星之子只是執起年長男人的手，以極為認真嚴肅的神情說 : 

"我希望，從今以後的日子可以與你和孩子們一起度過。布魯斯偉恩，請給我這個機會，讓克拉克肯特成為你身邊的那個人。無論生老病死，無論困境與否，即便死亡都無法將我們分離。"

"......千萬別跟我說這是在求婚，否則星球日報記者的文筆水平還真令人擔憂。"

中年男人戴上了布魯西寶貝的嘲諷臉皮，聳聳肩便轉身開啟熱水。然而克拉克再也受不了這種四兩撥千金的態度，強硬將對方扳過身子面對自己。

"別再逃避了 ! 布魯斯。你什麼時候才要才要正視我們之間的問題 ? "

Omega低垂著雙眼，依舊不願意看向克拉克。

"看著我，布魯斯。" 小鎮男孩強勢又溫柔的抬起對方下巴。"說過的那些話，都不是謊言。" 堅定的天藍色望進那巧克力棕的溫潤眸子。"我沒有要求什麼，我們之間也不會有一般AO之間的標記，這不是互相綑綁、束縛對方的關係，而是在請求一個機會，一個至少能讓我陪著你的機會。"

克拉克輕撫著這張承受過太多失去與傷痛的臉龐。"蝙蝠俠不必一人承擔所有黑暗，布魯斯偉恩也不用再獨自徘徊於暗巷。"

然後他吻了他，感受那滑落肌膚的鹹澀。

 

TBC

 

<沒吃藥小劇場>

大超 : 所以綑綁play跟幫助我恢復超能力到底有什麼關係 ? 

老爺 : 你受不了就會自己掙脫啦。沒聽說過激發潛能嗎，小記者。

大超 : 是喔。(感覺自己好傻好天真)

 

大超內心 : 再也不要相信老蝙蝠了嚶嚶嚶QQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不是很了解大超透視能力的機制，既然可以用鉛板擋住那就假設具有一定程度的輻射劑量吧。
> 
> 於是下一章兩人就在浴室搞起來了顆顆www


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶耶祝哼哼生日快樂~~~(我終於趕上啦www

在兩人都赤身裸體又緊貼彼此的情況下，原先溫柔的吻很快就變了調。情慾隨著蒸氣緩緩升騰，充滿繭子的大手挑逗又霸道揉捏著小鎮男孩挺翹的臀瓣，而那雙可以抬起整個星球的臂膀則可靠的環住年長戀人，孕育著兩人孩子的Omega。

克拉克沿著胸鎖乳突肌舔吻而下，一個又一個吻痕咆哮著宣示主權，從年長Omega口中傳出的細微呻吟更是讓兩人更加情動，放大的瞳孔中唯有彼此。

他細緻的照顧到了兩邊乳頭，淡褐色突起顫巍巍挺立於飽滿的胸脯之上，一想到這裡將來會成熟且腫大，分泌出哺育幼仔的腥甜乳汁，克拉克忍不住叼住其中一邊用牙齒咬嚙著。一想到能獨佔那柔軟豐厚的乳房、擴大而透著妖豔暗紅的乳暈以及上方熟透的果實，他突然間忌妒起自己的孩子。

一時恍神讓克拉克不慎用力過猛，頭底傳來一陣悶哼才讓他意識到脆弱小巧的器官被自己鋒利的犬齒嗑破表皮，一小滴紅血珠正緩緩滲出。

小鎮男孩滿懷歉意舔了舔受傷之處，隨又抬起頭討好似的穩住年長戀人。於是布魯斯在對方嘴裡嚐到自己鮮血的味道。

"唔...危險的暴力外星人......"

"你明明就超興奮，瞧瞧，這裡都濕透了。" 克拉克不安分的手指滑向對方身後，藉由分泌出的黏液悄悄探入其中。

"嘖，真沒耐心。" 偉恩總裁拍開對方惡作劇的手，卻更緊密地貼上鋼鐵之子凹凸有致的身軀，已經完全勃起的陰莖在對方腹部劃出一道道水痕。

"抱我，去浴缸。" Omega慵懶沙啞的聲音在耳邊響起，以一種極具有暗示性的斷句將小鎮男孩撩的不要不要，最後還宛若偷食的貓般輕舔了一下耳垂，而超人自是不會錯過那聲若有似無的竊笑。

克拉克咧嘴露出可愛的小虎牙，輕拍對方臀部說道 : 

"上來。"

於是年長Omega摟著小鎮男孩，稍微一蹬便以雙腳勾住對方後腰，如同巨型無尾熊的姿勢牢牢攀住克拉克。他低頭蹭了下年輕人的鼻頭，說 :

"還在等什麼呢 ? 我的氪星王子。"

待布魯斯回過神時，兩人已安穩的待在浴缸底部。而克拉克顯然毫無羞恥之心，大喇喇佔據了Omega大開雙腿之間的空位。他執起對方傷痕累累的左手，吻了吻無名指根部靠近掌心之處。

"等待騎士殿下的應允啊。"

兩人對視幾秒便忍俊不住，小鎮男孩咯咯笑著，用額頭抵著對方鎖骨，感受那陣陣低沉震動。

"說真的，都三十好幾，要當爸爸的人了，別這麼幼稚好不好 ? " 布魯斯吻著氪星人微捲的黑髮，心想幸好還有阿福，不然光憑他倆肯定無法搞定養孩子的事。

"明明是你先開始的。" 小鎮男孩抬頭，用自以為無辜的表情盯著中年人。

"少囉嗦，去開熱水。"

"Aye aye captain ! " 

蝙蝠俠開始思考小記者究竟浪費多少時間在無意義的電視節目與啤酒上。哈 ! 典型的中西部男孩。

"順便拿點套套來。"

"是的女王陛下。"

"你說什麼 ? "

"Nothing~"

 

一晃眼，超人再度出現眼前，拎著......顯然不只一盒套套。

攤在浴缸邊緣的布魯西很不優雅的翻了個白眼。

"你這骯髒的小婊子，是想一次用完存貨嗎 ? " 低沉嗓音響起，伴隨一條光溜溜的腿從克拉克胸前，那曾有怵目驚心傷口的位置一路挑逗般向下滑，沿著人魚線蹭過下腹部，故意避開那正腫脹滴著水的陰莖，幾根腳指輕輕挑起兩顆飽滿的卵蛋朝上掂了掂。

"嗯，貨色不錯啊。"

偉恩總裁露出很滿意的表情，貪婪地盯著氪星之子胯下巨物。

"怎麼 ? 難道還要我幫你選口味 ? "

布魯斯不等對方回答逕自踢開小鎮男孩拿著多包紙盒的左手，巧妙接住其中一盒並讓剩餘的落在浴缸外磁磚上。

"超薄螺紋 ? 嗯運氣不錯，小鎮男孩待會可要努力一些...唔嗯 ? ! "

克拉克以兩隻手指毫不留情探入那正饑渴收縮著的洞口，並低下頭一口含住Omega勃起多時的性器，就在對方拿起一片塑膠包裝的同時。

布魯斯被刺激的差點沒能拿穩，對方卻用超級速度作弊接下飄落空中的小片塑料，而其餘就隨意任由之散落一地。

"來，好好含著，你也不希望驚動阿福，對吧 ? "

年長Omega只得叼住未拆封的保險套，任由對方繼續玩弄自己的下體，發出惹人憐愛的嗚咽聲。

克拉克由髮間倏然攒緊的手指得知對方即將到達高潮，泛紅眼眶包裹著濕潤且失去焦距的棕色眸子，微微上翻的眼球與頰上淚痣更為這畫面增添淫靡之氣。在小鎮男孩一陣對前列腺的集中攻擊下，Omega終於繃緊身體釋放於克拉克口中。

當粗壯柱體以頭部抵住年長者被咬到泛紅的薄唇時，布魯斯仍還沒完全從高潮中狂喜恢復。只見圓潤的頭部頂著一小片塑膠薄膜，緩緩在自己唇上畫著圓圈。

"用嘴幫我帶上嘛，拜託 ? "

還沉浸於多巴胺浪潮中的布魯西便相當乖巧地張開嘴，以兩瓣紅唇將薄膜展開後推直至被頭部頂到咽喉，末了再用手將之完整推到底部，並順著克拉克的長度來回擼了幾下。

後穴因為適才的高潮放鬆許多並流著些許情液，然而不在發情期的Omega也的確需要更多擴張。後方被緩緩撐開的感覺如此明顯，年長者幾乎可以隔著保險套感受到陰莖上頭怒張的青筋。

整個進入過程他被克拉克強迫保持對視，帶著青斑的暖棕對上擁有褐色雜塊的天藍，布魯斯第一次發現原來他們還有這小小的變異瞳色互補。沉浸於新奇發現的蝙蝠俠並沒有注意對方正對著自己叨念些什麼，不過一記朝敏感點的擦撞除了逼出一陣深沉的低吟外，也將偉恩總裁的注意力帶回小鎮男孩身上。

他所訴說的，無非是些最平凡的夢想。看著他們的孩子出生、長大，不用太突出，不用也成為超級英雄，只要記得在聖誕節時回家吃個飯就好。天冷時他可以幫布魯斯按摩痠痛的關節，當克拉克需要加班時也不用特地留盞燈，反正這個家有人會等他回來。有機會的話一定要嚐嚐瑪莎做的蘋果派，也許有機會打敗阿福的小甜餅成為偉恩家最愛。等等的無關緊要的小事......

這些是蝙蝠俠早就放棄的，平凡的幸福。

果然是天真的小鎮男孩，怎麼可能一切都如此順利 ? 作為守護者的他們要放棄的東西有太多太多了。

儘管如此，布魯斯也沒能反駁克拉克。他只有更加夾緊後穴，逼出彼此的顫慄與呻吟。這便是黑暗騎士所能給予的溫柔。

 

緩慢而纏綿的節奏從非哥譚國王所好，且對方顧及伴侶懷孕而放慢的速度也讓布魯斯覺得更加折磨。每一記的挺入都如此深情充滿佔有慾，對方故意略過前列腺使他飢渴地扭動卻無法滿足。

偶然一次對敏感點的研磨便差點讓Omega就這樣射出來，但氪星之子濃郁而富有激情的信息素就這樣包裹住兩人，壓制著年長者，使布魯斯只能隨著對方節奏感到那如同浪潮般一層一層堆高的快感。

最終布魯斯已不記得自己是在何時達到頂點，他在對方舔吻自己頰旁濕痕時才悠然轉醒，回過神來。

"布魯斯...你哭了耶......."

"嗯。"

"是被我操哭的嗎 ? "

"......別忘了昨晚是誰哭著求我讓他射的。"

"早餐想吃什麼呢 ? 我的煎蛋很好吃喔~"

"肯特小記者，你轉移話題的技巧真不是普通爛。"

 

當然，到了餐桌上，布魯斯也只能怒瞪著把自己的咖啡換成熱牛奶的兩人。偉恩總裁再次覺得自己肯定是被老管家和該死的氪星人聯手給坑了。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

克拉克是回來了，但......超人呢 ?

 

布魯斯曾多次試探對方意思，包括刻意轉到災難新聞現場，將隔日的頭版報紙放在餐桌顯眼的地方，甚至不經意談起某次石油井探勘過程不幸爆炸造成人員傷亡以及偉恩企業的財損。

然而克拉克都視若無睹，或只是輕輕帶過話題，彷彿有超人存在的世界只是一場夢，就讓他宛若過眼雲煙被世人淡忘也好。

小鎮男孩現下專注於幫阿福整理偉恩莊園內外，既然有新成員即將加入，曾被焚毀的豪宅也許是時候被重新啟用了。

偶而有空時小記者也寫些評論投稿網路媒體平台，用的是蝙蝠俠不知怎麼使之"死而復活"的克拉克肯特身分。毫不意外，馬上就被敏銳的星球日報頭牌記者連恩小姐發現，連同他們的(前)上司，佩里。

克拉克當然少不了捱一頓，或至少兩頓以上的罵，不過大家也十分高興小鎮男孩大難不死逃過一劫。

只是如同布魯斯，露易絲也相當憂慮超人是否回歸。

躲在門後看著小記者一邊視訊對方，一邊用"還不是時候"、"需要休息一下來思考"等句子打發眉頭緊皺的紅髮姑娘，布魯斯感到有所不安。

布魯西會很開心每天回家就有甜蜜的男友等著自己與寶寶，但蝙蝠俠儘管忌憚著外星來客的超能力，卻也相當憂心一個沒有超人的世界。

尤其雷克斯盧瑟寓言中的"他們"不知何時到來。

而失去了超人的地球又該如何保護自己 ? 

儘管自己正試圖聚集一群超能力者們，但沒受過訓練、沒有團隊合作過的他們真的有辦法使世界免於威脅嗎 ?

布魯斯揉了揉因憂心而有些緊繃的太陽穴。他知道太過操勞對寶寶不好，但如果這一切都不復存在，那對他，對克拉克以及他們的孩子來說將再無任何意義。

 

戰爭最終來臨，他們依舊無法逃過一劫。

亞馬遜與亞特蘭提斯的大軍正面對決天啟星諸魔，霎時間血流成河，屍橫遍野。人類終究不敵以強大科技裝備制霸的外星侵略者。

儘管臨時成軍的超能力者們意欲扭轉劣勢，但畢竟孤掌難鳴，頹勢已難挽回。

他看著速跑者那空洞無光的暗色雙眸，整個下半身幾乎是血肉模糊，再強大的恢復力也是枉然。遠方是破碎的盾牌與劍刃，半人半機械的男孩從一開始就失去蹤跡。從亞特來提斯子民的耳語中，海洋王者情況也不樂觀。

不過眾人反對，蝙蝠俠帶著五個月的身孕親上戰場。然而他也只能眼睜睜的看著超人被光束穿透，灰飛煙滅。

整個世界宛若煉獄，四處都是絕望的哀嚎與哭叫。

即便在身體狀態達到巔峰時，黑暗騎士也不可能在這種情況下逆轉為勝。某個來自後方的襲擊讓他終於支撐不住，倒地不醒。

當布魯斯從昏迷中輾轉醒過來時，空蕩蕩的腹部與直覺告訴自己，他又再度失去所有。

 

年長Omega喘著粗氣從床上猛然坐起，心有餘悸的輕撫腹部。夢中一切實在太過逼真，他甚至開始懷疑，是否如今看似幸福的景象才是一場夢，一場終究會醒的美夢。

"怎麼了，B ? 又是惡夢 ? "

對方從背後環住自己，溫暖的掌心覆上冰冷手背，摩娑著幾個月後將會因乘載新生命而鼓起的地方，幾個輕柔的吻落在頸項。

在克拉克充滿熱度的懷中，布魯斯意識到自己仍在發抖。

這種情況在遇到小鎮男孩後已很少出現，在對方...假死那段時間裡有稍微復發，而在克拉克回歸後，這還是第一次因令人不安的夢境於半夜驚醒。

以往布魯斯會為自己倒上一杯酒，就著幾粒安眠藥吞服，或乾脆起來處理公司報表與"地下"相關事務。然而在幾乎像個雞媽媽般看管自己的小鎮男孩身旁，以上一切都不可行。

於是年長男人轉身以雙唇堵住戀人未說出口的疑問，緩緩將小鎮男孩按倒在床上。

 

唇舌交纏的淫靡水聲充斥整個房間，布魯斯勾著對方舌頭入侵自己口腔，帶領小鎮男孩探索那些會讓自己發出放蕩聲呻吟的敏感點。半睜雙眸下的棕色瞳仁已然被情慾侵占，如蝶一般撲朔的睫毛撩得克拉克心頭一陣騷癢。

年近半百的男人很清楚該如何勾引對方，欲縱還迎叼著年輕戀人上唇，一隻不老實的手便緩緩沿身體側邊向下，鑽入寬鬆睡褲中，挑逗起勃發的慾望。

他撥下遮擋住那隱密而狂野妄想的最後一層布料，握住早已濕漉漉的陰莖以臀瓣來回蹭著。在對方按耐不住即將求饒之際，順著脖頸舔吻而下，不忘照顧胸前硬挺如櫻的兩粒小點，最終來到筆直豎立的雄性象徵之前，聞了聞那飽滿而熱情洋溢的氣息，便一口吞下。

經驗尚淺的小鎮男孩哪裡經得起這一番挑逗，差點直接釋放於對方炙熱緊實的口腔之中。然而年長男人只是將巨物自口中退出，掐住陰莖根部讓年輕戀人別這麼快投降繳械。

當克拉克回過神時，對方早已從不知何處掏出保險套，套上那已蓄勢待發的性器，握住腫脹柱體便緩緩坐上去。

即便已經做過很多次了，缺乏擴張的後穴也只能依靠分泌出的一點體液辛苦吞吃著碩大陰莖。布魯斯臉上隱忍的表情讓克拉克覺得既性感又心疼，能舉起地球的雙手扶住年長戀人精實腰部，幫助對方緩緩容納自己的慾望。

終於全部進入時兩人都鬆了一口氣，然而不等對方說些什麼，年長Omega便開始擺動臀部上下騎著小男友尺寸非凡的性器，每每蹭過前列腺時還發出下流又淫蕩的聲響。

克拉克試圖捉住在眼前晃盪著相當惹眼的性器，黏答答的前液不斷流出弄得自己腹部濕滑一片，他想給予這可憐的小傢伙一點撫慰。

然而小記者的手一接近便直接被對方拍開。布魯斯乾脆向後靠上小鎮男孩支起的雙腿，一手支撐住自己，一手開始玩弄早已腫脹硬挺的乳頭。

年長Omega成M字大開後仰騎著自己陰莖的景象讓克拉克幾乎只能讚嘆這完美肉體。依舊是緊咬雙唇的隱忍表情，但從由各種低沉喉音構成的呻吟顯示對方也陷溺於快感當中。纖長睫毛半遮住濃郁到將要滴出的巧克力棕眸，堅挺胸脯上兩點被主人粗暴玩弄而立起，是猶如血一般的暗紅。

流暢的肌肉線條隨著每次擺動而起伏著，克拉克看著對方的腹肌在起身時收縮，將自己釘回火熱的性器上時又緩緩放鬆。發紅且緩緩滴落黏液的龜頭顯示對方一直保持相當興奮的狀態，底下飽滿的囊袋則隨著每次落坐拍擊著克拉克的下腹。

然而，就算身為地表最強人類也無法讓布魯斯用這種相當耗費體力的姿勢支撐太久，克拉克很快察覺到對方下落的力道越來越用力，而撐起自己時的速度也越發緩慢。

在一次下落太猛差點傷到自己的過程中，布魯斯被他接住了。

克拉克小心翼翼護住對方腰臀，將布魯斯納入自己懷中，兩人以側躺的姿勢並臥床上。小鎮男孩輕吻對方後頸處靠近Omega腺體所在，再度由後方緩緩進入年長戀人。

他開始溫柔咬嚙著Omega的腺體，希望能帶來些安撫作用。

剛剛坐在自己陰莖上款款擺動的生物是如此美麗，然而也如此絕望，彷彿末日將臨。

克拉克不懂，他們如今擁有一切，擁有彼此，與他們的寶寶。偉恩莊園正在重建當中，大都會與哥譚也是。重獲新生的世界是這麼平靜，即便沒有超人，人類也依舊可以保護著自己，保衛這美麗家園。

他們幾乎擁有一切，所以他不懂，超人的存在意義在哪。

超人死後的世界看起來沒什麼不同，不是嗎 ? 

沒有那些緊身衣怪胎們，也許地球會更加安全。

 

即便在兩人都有心事的狀態下，他們也幾乎同時到達高潮，顫抖的軀體橫陳交錯，室內瀰漫著慾望的鹹腥。

"告訴我，究竟怎麼了 ? "

對方安靜地窩在自己懷中，然而克拉克仍舊可以看出脆弱的布魯西走了，取而代之的是黑暗騎士。

年長男人在平復呼吸後翻身下床，淡淡的對克拉克說 : 

"我想有件東西你必須看看。"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺亨超的心境相當難揣摩啊......  
> 所以我說還是寫pwp就好了(被啪飛


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙超提及

"If you seek his monument，look around you. "

鬢髮灰白的男人站在玻璃展示櫃透過櫥窗不知在看著什麼。櫃裡是早已修復完成的氪星人藍色緊身戰衣。

"布魯斯......"

不等對方再多說一字，蝙蝠俠逕自來到電腦面前，打開了這個月以來一直調查的"母盒"相關檔案。於是克拉克終於真正了解到年長戀人這些日子以來一直在操煩的事究竟為何。

"黛安娜-也就是那天你看到的亞馬遜女戰士-跟我都同意召集超能力者，以及準備面對全球性外星威脅方案的必要。第一次會議將在後天召開。"

"布魯斯...我......"

"克拉克肯特，你究竟在猶豫什麼 ? 我不管你是不是有PTSD，還是非得受全人類的愛戴才有辦法收拾滿地碎掉的玻璃心，眼下的情況就是我們都需要超人才有辦法贏得這場戰爭。"

蝙蝠俠猛地站起，一把揪住小鎮男孩衣領，以某種咄咄逼人的姿態瞪視著對方。

"聽好了，超人先生，既然一開始選擇這條路，就沒有放棄的選項。你以為可以做個幾年風風光光的救世主就拍拍屁股走人 ? 未免也太天真......嘔..."

眼看對方摀著嘴面色有異的樣子，氪星男孩一個閃現拿來了垃圾桶，恰好使蝙蝠洞地板免於被弄髒的命運。

 

"抱歉......"

"好一點了嗎 ? 布魯斯 ? "

小鎮男孩輕柔的順著對方背脊，像是在撫摸貓咪一般。

貼心的他又拿來一杯水給布魯斯漱口，並扶著對方慢慢坐回椅子上。

"也許...後天的會議我可以跟你去看看 ? "

聞言，蝙蝠俠抬頭，卻望進一潭滿是包容與憐愛的碧色湖水。

"那...好吧還不錯。氪星科技或許會對擬定策略與防衛技術有所幫助。首先我們必須確保......唔..."

克拉克直接用雙唇阻止滔滔不絕的Omega。大蝙蝠試圖掙扎無果，只好放任對方入侵自己口腔。

兩人纏綿了好一會兒才終於放開彼此，分離的唇間還牽著一條銀絲。

"會有味道的......" 布魯斯抱怨著戀人的粗心眼。

"我不在乎。" 小鎮男孩微笑著拉近對方，額頭緊貼，以一種親暱的姿態說道 : 

"為了你，還有我們的孩子，我可以不在乎所有的謠言與惡意中傷。但答應我，要好好照顧自己，好嗎 ? "

憋扭的中年人只是噘了噘嘴，轉身便繼續向克拉克說明母盒項目底下的新發現與後續計畫。

 

會議當天，全副武裝的英雄們聚集一堂，場面堪稱盛大，頗具有紀念意義。

而超人的出場無異引爆了全場焦點。

神奇女俠還好些，只是朝氪星人點點頭並祝賀其回歸，估計是早就從露易絲那兒得到消息。閃電俠已經開始把家裡所有超人周邊一堆堆的運過來，大概打算要偶像在全部上面簽名。海王則好奇又不失警戒的瞪著克拉克，隨即視線便來回審視布魯斯與站在一旁的重生英雄。

蝙蝠俠好不容易控制住局面，這才開始進入會議重點，亦即母盒相關資訊的分享以及如何與史東博士和他的兒子-綽號"鋼骨"的半人半機械少年-進行接觸。

透過來自天堂島與亞特蘭提斯的訊息，眾人確定了母盒共有三個，分別交給三個種族保管。於是現下首要目標當為確認史東博士手上那個是否安好，而對方連日來的音訊全無則令蝙蝠俠相當擔憂。

確認了下次會議地點時間及分配完任務後，大家便就地解散。亞瑟在找人去酒館喝一杯，而原本想繼續黏著兩大偶像的極速男孩還來不及抱怨就這樣像小雞般被拎走。(大蝙蝠很確定男孩已經滿二十一歲了，但酒保可不這麼想。)

黛安娜則是分別擁抱面帶笑容的克拉克與有些不情願的布魯斯，巧妙地看了後者腹部一眼後還向兩人祝賀。這使得布魯斯臉色又更加不悅。

 

回家路上，超人正面臨著蝙蝠俠的審問。

"為什麼連黛安娜都知道 ! "

"我可能...不小心在跟媽聊天時說溜嘴，然後媽又跟露易絲講，最後就傳到黛安娜那裏去了。"

克拉克遭受了有史以來最強烈的蝙蝠瞪，對方看起來像是要把自己的舌頭挖出來嚼爛再吞下去似的。

"一個禮拜不准上我的床。"

"布魯斯...QQ"

布魯西寶貝一分，小鎮男孩零分。

 

然而這道禁令甚至撐不過一個下午。

懷孕之後布魯斯仍維持著原本份量三分之一的每日重訓，外加游泳及瑜珈。每當阿福露出不贊同眼神時就拿出一堆證據等級1A的研究甩對方一臉，喔不，是慎重與保安總管討論。畢竟老管家掌握著小甜餅的唯一供應鏈。

於是傍晚的蝙蝠洞裡就是這幅景象 : 克拉克在布魯斯指導下與訓練機器人對練，而蝙蝠俠剛完成了啞鈴與伸縮繩項目，開始在地墊上拉伸著肌肉。

不知有意還是無意，對方配合伸展動作粗重的喘息在氪星人耳裡聽起來無比色情。克拉克不由自主望向Omega所在的地墊，視野瞬間充滿被汗水浸溼而顯得油亮油亮的古銅色肌膚。

訓練時習慣裸上身的小癖好讓總裁大人上半身完全暴露在小記者的視線底下，下半身穿著的緊身短褲也遮掩不了偉恩家優良遺傳的"雄厚資產"。

看著那緊繃的大腿線條，克拉克回想起無數次那雙腿是怎樣夾緊自己的腰催促小鎮男孩趕快動，還有那結實的臂膀，雖然不及超人盤根錯節的上臂肌群，但優美的線條弧度也總能將撐得起任何華美西裝。

小鎮男孩感覺陰莖已經開始抽搐著想要勃起，可是想想幾個小時前兩人對話結果，拜自己的大嘴巴所賜，恐怕得過上幾日的禁慾生活了。

 

作為世界第一偵探，布魯斯早就發現對方露骨的眼神。他故意加重喘息，偶而發出幾聲意味不明的悶哼，清楚這一切將會使氪星人想要的發狂。

偉恩總裁甚至開口詢問 : 

"怎麼了克拉克 ? 你看起來臉很紅啊，過來一起伸展休息一下吧。"

小鎮男孩只得遮遮掩掩地以某種怪異姿態走向坐在地上的戀人，然而當布魯斯要求兩人面對面腳張開貼著彼此腳底板並握住對方雙手作拉伸時，克拉克胯下的尷尬狀態便一覽無遺。

偉恩總裁意有所指地看著小記者胯下那包，在克拉克還來不及反應時用腳掌抵住了已經開始濡濕的地方。小鎮男孩驚喘一聲，連忙握住年長戀人的腳踝，但也不敢太用力深怕傷到對方。

"布...布魯斯 ? 你不是說不準......"

"我是說不准上我的床，可沒有提到其他地方。"

Omega臉上勾起惡質的笑容，整個腳掌順著對方的粗長上下摩擦著，時不時還用拇指逗弄著已經滲出些許黏液的前端。

小記者被玩弄到幾乎要整個人癱在地上，然而就差那麼一點就可以達到高潮時，冷酷的大蝙蝠竟然縮回那隻萬惡的腳掌，使得小鎮男孩硬生生被卡在頂峰前不得紓解。

眼角泛紅，正因高潮限制還沒緩過神來的小記者直接被總裁大人抓著頭髮抬起臉來，只見對方份量十足且怒張勃起的陰莖就這樣抵在自己臉旁。

"來，讓我滿意的話就考慮縮短禁令期限。" 說霸，還用脹成深紅色的肉柱拍打對方臉頰，搞得小鎮男孩的漂亮臉龐都因此而沾上黏答答的前液。

已經被欲望燒壞理智的克拉克貪婪吞入那曾狠狠操幹過自己的碩大陰莖，沾染上彼此體液的性器顯得閃閃發亮，偉恩總裁卻仍不滿足，使勁往更深處挺入。既然他的氪星男孩不需要呼吸，不享受一下深喉的快感怎麼能行。

敏感頭部被肌肉錮緊的快感令布魯斯忍不住嘶吼出聲，加速了擺動胯部的頻率。然而此時小鎮男孩不安分的雙手卻試圖擠壓Omega飽滿的臀部，甚至有一兩根手指嘗試探入已然濕潤的穴口。

他不客氣地拍開對方雙手，給了警告的一眼，克拉克這才乖乖專注於口中越發膨大的器官。

儘管小鎮男孩對口交沒太多經驗，但至少還是知道那麼一兩招的。他趁著布魯斯稍微退開拔出陰莖時用舌頭靈巧地在頂端小孔來回舔了幾把，立刻收穫身上人的戰慄與呻吟聲數枚。

彷彿打定主意要讓對方盡快繳械一般，克拉克開始集中攻擊已脹成深紫色，持續冒出黏液的龜頭。年長Omega顯然對此相當受用。

"嗯哈...對就是那裏.......啊不行...我快要......要射了..."

幾輪猛攻之下，伴隨著一聲驚喘，布魯斯全數噴灑在小鎮男孩口中。

克拉克望著身上滿身大汗、面帶潮紅，仍因剛才激烈高潮而略為失神，彷彿被狠狠操過一遍似的臉龐，感覺自己下方腫脹的性器彈跳著渴望釋放。

然而對方在緩過來後只是毫不客氣地起身，留給小鎮男孩一個可供自擼的背影。當克拉克充滿挫折並絕望的在自己手中射出來時，淋浴間方向還傳來一聲 :

"別忘了清乾淨啊。"

 

大蝙蝠的報復心果然很可怕。

之後一週裡克拉克無數次體會到這個事實。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

有時候克拉克會想，自家年長的戀人是不是擔心太多了。

聯盟組建以後，除開大大小小的天災，以及族繁不及備載的反派越獄事件，世界基本上和平且安好的正常運轉著。

雖然他們仍持續搜索著失蹤的史東博士與維克多史東，母盒蹤跡不明也有些令人不安。但大體上聯盟的運作已逐漸上軌道。

而克拉克也很開心地看到他們的寶寶健康成長著。

加上復原進度已達原先三分之一的偉恩莊園，氪星人認為，這與他夢想中的生活已相差無幾。

只除了......為啥身邊每個人好像都對蝙蝠俠有某種...異樣的癡迷 ? 

身為唯一的Omega也不代表你們可以調戲有夫之夫啊，超人十分憤慨。

 

黛安娜邀布魯斯去吃冰淇淋就算了，為什麼要用那種眼神盯著舔吸白色黏稠物體的男人 ! (克拉克決不會承認他看著那張照片擼了多少次)

還有巴里，偶像簽名不是簽在那種地方的好嗎 ? 

最過分的竟然是看起來陰沉難搞的亞瑟，老是找些理由跟他的布魯斯混在一起，有幾次超人差點就直接燒掉了那隻勘勘放在蝙蝠俠後腰十分接近臀部的手。管你是不是亞特蘭提斯之王，跟女友吵架來討拍也不是這樣的討拍法啊，誰知道會不會安慰著就直接到床上去了。

而且蝙蝠俠去出席與政府高層的密談竟然不帶他而是帶亞瑟，並且讓對方喬裝成保鑣跟在自己身邊。克拉克和他抗議之後只獲得一句淡淡的 : 我需要一個擁有強壯Alpha形象的保鑣，水型俠是合適的人選。

小鎮男孩有生以來第一次感到妒火攻心。

這也是為什麼布魯斯邁入比較穩定的第二孕程之後，他在性愛中表現得...相當具有侵略性。

 

"你看看你，前面都濕透了，是不是自從沒有發情期之後後面的水只能從這裡流出來了呢 ? "

克拉克揉捏著對方濕漉漉的陰莖，胯下用力一挺，更多黏答答的透明液體從脹得通紅的頂端溢出來。此情此景讓小鎮男孩興奮到無以復加，深埋於火熱小穴裡的肉柱硬是大了一圈。

布魯斯自從懷孕之後，前方流水的情況就越發明顯，常會弄得兩人腹部濕得一蹋糊塗。儘管本人似乎對此感到羞恥，年輕力壯的小男友卻異常熱愛被自己幹到狂噴水的年長戀人。

 

這本該是偉恩總裁認真辦公的尋常午後，然而一名戴著鴨舌帽的男人躲過了所有監視器與助理們的視線，偷偷溜進總裁辦公室。

"克拉克 ? 你怎麼會出現在這裡...唔......"

被忌妒的怒火熊熊燃燒而失去理智的青年狠狠吻上懷著自己孩子的Omega，強硬將對方壓上寬大且足夠結實的辦公桌，霎時間，紙張散落一地。

"你...嗯哈...發什麼瘋啊...放開我克拉克...唔......"

"都已經懷孕了竟然還去勾引別的Alpha，難道我還沒辦法滿足你嗎 ? 嗯 ? "

氪星人瞬間剝下對方筆挺的西裝褲，只留上半身依舊整齊的馬甲與襯衫，他扯著偉恩總裁的領帶，逼近那帥氣的臉龐問道。

"什麼 ? 我才沒有...啊哈......"

克拉克一把抓住對方已經半勃的性器狠狠擼動起來，略顯粗暴的摩擦竟然也使那尺寸可觀的傢伙頂端開始滲漏出透明體液。

就著中年Omega自己分泌的情液，氪星男孩扶著火熱的硬挺緩緩插了進去。對方的性器即便失去撫慰，依舊在被侵入的情況下持續流著水。

"布魯斯，這些文件都被你弄髒了耶，怎麼這麼會流啊 ? "

"閉...閉嘴......"

偉恩總裁淫蕩的躺在自己辦公桌上被操得狂噴水的畫面讓克拉克硬到不行，小鎮男孩開始興奮得幾乎失去理智，在年長戀人耳邊道著淫聲穢語。

"嘿寶貝，你這麼濕，搞得我超興奮的，吶，嚐嚐看自己的味道吧。"

說霸便糊了一手那佈滿尚未顯懷腹部的黏液，硬是將手指塞入對方口中。

"很甜對吧，因為那是布魯斯的味道啊。"

手指撤出後，強勢的唇舌便接著侵占Omega口腔，攪弄著發出澤澤水聲。

布魯斯就在這樣不間斷的操弄中緩緩流出第一輪白濁，從頂端滴落的精液一同混合著前液留下，那些被壓在身下的文件恐怕都得報銷了。

"啊啊布魯斯你真是太棒了，我也要...唔啊要到了啊啊啊阿 ! "

偉恩總裁透過塑膠薄膜感受被對方灼熱液體灌滿的感覺，然而後方已釋放過一次的性器非但沒有軟下，反而顯得更加興致勃勃。

"布魯斯，你不夾緊一點，我射進去的東西都要流出來了耶。"

仍處於高潮後綿軟無力狀態的偉恩總裁在內心狂罵可惡的外星人，但身體卻相當誠實的順著對方拍在屁股上的巴掌用力絞緊後穴。

被這麼刺激的小鎮男孩很快就想來第二發，光是一次不足以發洩他感覺被戴綠帽的怒火。

"來吧寶貝，最近好像很流行一個新的姿勢，我們也來試試看。"

布魯斯還來不及翻白眼，剛在心裡想再讓他聽到一次寶貝就拿氪石刀割掉對方陰莖，雙方體位的猛然變化便讓仍插在自己後穴中的性器桶入更深，敏感點一下被戳中讓他狠狠咬緊牙關才不致呻吟出聲。

克拉克抱著被自己翻成背後位的Omega，飄到透明落地窗旁，以自身雙腳擠入對方兩條大長腿之間，讓中年總裁維持了兩腳大開被箝制住壓在窗上的姿勢，再次緩緩抽動起來。

不間斷的刺激讓孕期更加敏感的Omega很快又挺立起來，腫脹的頭部持續流出前液，弄得窗前與地上一片濕滑。

"歐...布魯斯一定很爽對吧，被我幹得一直流，一直流耶。"

身後情人就像某種犬科動物一樣，瘋狂擺動腰部的同時還在自己後頸四處啃咬。即便被幹得七葷八素，蝙蝠俠也大致猜出了是什麼導致戀人如此失控。

為了避免之後一個星期必須在大熱天裡穿著高領毛衣上班，偉恩總裁努力偏過頭，跩著小狼犬的頭髮吻上對方。

伴隨著唇齒交纏水聲與其間冒出的，令人臉紅心跳的呻吟，布魯斯在弄濕一大片地毯後再次顫抖著達到高潮，隨後克拉克也因不斷收縮的後穴繳械，大量白濁灌滿了塑膠薄膜，在氪星人心滿意足的抽插中緩緩溢出。

 

當然在這之後，超人得面對一隻有史以來臉色最黑到的大蝙蝠。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

偉恩總裁在辦公室附設的衛浴整理好自己並換上一套全新西裝(原先的馬甲與襯衫都被黏呼呼的液體徹底毀掉了)，回到辦公桌前案到的就是這一幅景象 :

小鎮男孩顯然以超級速度清理完所有被弄髒的地方，甚至開啟了空氣清淨機掃除滿室的濃烈信息素味道。然而儘管再超級，那些紙質文件看來也回生乏術。克拉克睜著天藍色的狗狗眼，乞求般望向年長戀人。布魯斯幾乎都要看到對方下垂的耳朵與尾巴了。

一方面很想拿出氪石指虎(沒有那種東西，少爺。)痛毆不聽話的外星救難犬，黑暗騎士冷靜的一面又提醒自己，身為親密關係中更為"有經驗"的一方，他應該好好與對方談談。

 

"解釋。"

偉恩總裁將雙臂交叉於胸前，斜靠在辦公桌上看著對方。雖然狀似放鬆，不經意間卻也給人一股壓迫感。

"我...那個......"

小鎮男孩吞吞吐吐地，跟剛才的洪水猛獸簡直判若兩人。

"怕什麼，我又不會吃了你。" 頂多拿去紅燒燉菜，布魯斯想著。

克拉克深吸口氣，彷彿下定決心般 : 

"布魯斯，是不是因為我沒辦法標記你所以才選擇一個默默無名的大都會記者當伴侶，這樣一來蝙蝠俠既不用煩惱發情期，也不用擔心跟Alpha綁定所造成的限制。不屬於任何一種性別的我，大概是很好用的工具吧。"

心中算盤被對方猜中，就算不全然正確也幾乎是八九不離十，布魯斯一時間也難以回答愣在那邊。只見小鎮男孩臉色越發難看，轉身就要走人，偉恩總裁連忙上前拉住克拉克。

 

"等等，克拉克。"

布魯斯捧著氪星之子的臉龐，彼此面對著，輕輕將額頭靠上對方。

"聽。"

"怎麼.......布魯斯這是... ? "

"噓...安靜。告訴我你聽到了什麼 ? "

"那是...我們兩人的心跳聲......還有寶寶的。你真該聽聽小傢伙的心跳多麼強而有力。"

一抹溫柔的弧度掛上人間之神嘴角，原先冷冽的面部線條也因此柔和起來。布魯斯不禁覺得，比起憂愁，年輕戀人果然還是適合微笑。

 

"這就是我的答案，克拉克。"

"無論是什麼讓我們走到一起，無論我們之間的這個究竟是不是愛或其他的東西。我願意和你一起，再次試著組成家庭。"

布魯斯堅定地看著對方，然而即使是蝙蝠俠也無法預料另一人將會是何種反應。

"謝謝你，布魯斯。" 克拉克直接將頭埋進年長戀人肩窩，略帶哽咽的說著。

偉恩總裁猶豫片刻，最終還是一手摟著小鎮男孩背後，一手安撫著那頭蓬鬆捲毛。

"那個...如果現在猶豫還來得及......先說好了，布魯斯偉恩跟克拉克肯特可能一輩子都沒辦法結婚，有關情報部門已經知道夠多了，再多一個弱點誰也承受不起。孩子我可以一個人扶養長大，反正社會大眾對花花公子突然冒出的私生子也不會關注太久...."

布魯斯頓了頓，幾秒後才像是終於準備好般開口問道 :

"即便如此，你也願意給我們一個機會嗎 ? "

 

低沉的笑聲從肩膀處傳來，小鎮男孩終於抬起有些疲憊的臉龐，輕輕吻著Omega那刻了道溝的下巴。

"布魯斯你真傻，我何曾放棄過你呢 ? "

"有次我起床後身邊空無一人......"

"那是...剛好有船難發生嘛。"

"那次關於氪石的爭論..."

"原本打算讓彼此冷靜個幾天就回去找你的。"

大都會之子笑吟吟的看著對方。蝙蝠俠開始覺得，也許超人並不如外表那般單純。

"不結婚也無所謂啊，反正我都會養你和我們的寶寶~"

"不知道是誰養誰......" 偉恩總裁無言地看著眼前這位住在自己家白吃白喝的傢伙。

 

"吶吶，我還有一個問題。"

"說吧。"

"那個...你跟亞瑟之間真的沒什麼 ? "

"你想太多，人家已經有女朋友了。"

"這也不代表不會出軌啊...那巴里呢 ? 還有黛安娜 ? "

"如果大家都像你一樣醋勁這麼大，恐怕滿街都是吃醋的人們在互毆了。說真的，克拉克，你以為要上布魯斯偉恩的床有這麼容易嗎 ? "

小鎮男孩想起過去幾週悲慘的經歷，乖乖閉上嘴巴。

Good boy，偉恩總裁差點就要拍拍對方的頭以表示讚賞。幸好蝙蝠俠的自制力全地球數一數二。

 

儘管在成為超級英雄、新晉伴侶，以及新手家長路上他們還有很多要學習的地方，每當看著克拉克的笑容，布魯斯不禁會想 :

也許這個世界的確值得一點希望。

 

 

【下部完結】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bvs系列就先到此告一段落啦，剩下的部份等正聯電影出來再說，因為作者是個劇情廢很難憑空掰出大戰場面QQ  
> 然後七月份也要國考了，這篇完結之後頂多寫些小段子紓壓，暫時不碰中長篇的作品。  
> 大概還會有一個海蝙的番外吧(又名 : SUCKMAN的野望。
> 
> 想看哪方面的小段子也歡迎提出，不管是賣萌向的貓貓系列、喪病的機器雞系列，還是更加喪病的不義二都可以，會看心情挑著寫~  
> 大家咱們下半年見~~~


	15. SUCKMAN的野望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟在布魯斯留了滿屋子Omega氣息離去後都想了些什麼。

面對滿滿一屋子的Omega信息素，亞瑟感到下體微微抽動。

早在對方用自以為挑釁的眼神歪頭瞪著自己時，來自海洋的Alpha就感到一股莫名的吸引力。那句看似冒犯的話語在他耳中竟也轉化成幾分挑逗，亞瑟痛恨這樣容易操弄的自己，因而將這股怒火轉移至眼前之人。

即便及時察覺對方身體狀態放輕了動作，事後他還是對把布魯斯摔到牆上的行為感到有些抱歉。

沒有被標記而懷了孕的Omega日子向來不會輕鬆，即使是相對開明的現在社會仍免不了閒言閒語。

四海之王深有感悟，因為他就是被一個這樣的Omega所養大。直到如今，他依舊沒能明白母親當如為何不標記父親。也許不同種族間的差異比亞瑟所想還巨大，但這無法弭平父親一人遭受著村民異樣眼光將自己辛苦養大的事實。

 

亞瑟不知道自己說錯了什麼，酒館外頭原先還死皮賴臉要自己加入什麼團隊的男人表情瞬間塌了下來，暖棕色的眸子凝結成永凍土。

原先還算溫和的信息素忽然像是刺骨寒風，四海之主從中聞到了名為絕望的氣息。

也許孩子的另一位父親已遭逢不測，而Omega第一次知道對方留下了遺腹子，亞瑟猜想著。

Alpha對於說中人家痛處感到抱歉，然而對方不留痕跡的躲開自己，顯然需要一個人靜靜。

眼前Omega就像當年倔強的父親，擺了擺手示意自己沒事便想直接離去。不過就算再強大的人類依舊有其極限，多日勞累與心理累積的壓力讓男人走沒幾步便應聲倒下，幸好亞瑟反映及時接住了對方。

 

小旅社裡，暗金髮色的Alpha凝望著床上睡得有些不安穩的男人。

撇開那邋遢的衣服與鬍渣，可以看得出來Omega即便年過四十仍風韻猶存，歲月帶來的痕跡反倒替對方增添成熟的魅力。而且光是膽敢挑戰身為強大Alpha的自己便已在亞瑟心目中加了不少分。

沒辦法，他就是喜歡這種帶嗆的。

 

驚醒後的Omega看上去有點像炸毛的小貓，似乎對兩人獨處一個小空間感到不安，努力試圖遠離對方。

亞瑟覺得這樣的布魯斯也很可愛。

而且他說自己沒有Alpha擺明是赤裸裸的挑逗，亞瑟怨念的看著留下濃烈氣味後便拍拍屁股走人的Omega，顯然對方相當清楚如何利用自身魅力來達成目的。

亞瑟看了一眼身下的帳篷，嘆了口氣，認命往沾染最多信息素的床上一躺，拉下褲子開始撫慰以脹痛多時的陰莖。

 

他想像著布魯斯躺在自己身下，順從的讓帶著海水氣息的Alpha進入那甜蜜的小穴。儘管對方顯然也在上一個發情期經歷了幾場猛烈的性事才懷上幼崽，亞瑟相信沒有Alpha能比得上自己。

青筋盤據的性器勃發著捅入鬆軟穴口，才沒幾下抽插就讓男人的腰肢徹底癱軟，巧克力棕色的眼眸已被情慾渲染到幾乎成了黑色。已經有了身孕的Omega仍飢渴的求著自己灌滿他，彷彿只要操的夠猛烈就能再次排卵，再次懷上另一個孩子。

又或者布魯斯更願意坐在自己陰莖上狂野的搖到射出來，因猛烈高潮而收緊的肉洞會緊緊吸住粗大的莖身，而四海之王會抵住對方子宮口將全數的精華注入，已存在肉壁內的小胚胎勢必得在未來的幾個月裡和弟弟或妹妹共享這小小的空間。

 

亞瑟看著自己將要噴發的陰莖，快速摩擦著敏感的冠狀溝，幾次凶狠的朝空中挺動後，金髮Alpha便射出為數驚人的濃稠白濁。

然而已釋放過一次的柱體顯然渴望更多撫慰，不得已之下，亞瑟只好抹起一些帶著濃烈腥味的精液充當潤滑，再度用手掌操著自己的陰莖。

 

這次他想像中的Omega已誕下兩名幼崽，還在哺乳期的男人胸脯已脹大好幾個罩杯，上頭兩顆暗紅果實常常處於挺立的狀態，輕輕一捏就會有乳白色的汁液滲出。

亞瑟推倒了自己孩子的父親。剛剛生產完的產道儘管沒以前那麼緊實，在上頭鼓脹的乳房被揉搓時仍會隨之敏感的收縮著。他和緩的操著自己的Omega，一邊輪流吸吮兩側腫痛的紅色乳尖。

男人緊緊抓著Alpha的金髮徘徊在高潮的峰頂之前，失神的眼角泛著淚光，被操到說不出話來的Omega只能大聲呻吟著，請求Alpha再度幹進他的子宮內，操到自己再度懷上孩子。

 

"OH FUCK ! " 隨著一生咒罵，亞瑟再度釋放在自己手中。接連兩次粗魯的手淫讓亞特蘭提斯人好像離水太久的魚般感到有些缺氧。

布魯斯偉恩，哥譚市。等著吧，亞瑟暗暗發誓，等他處理完海底的事務後，Omega將不得不面對四海之王的追求。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然而人家老公已經回來了。幫SUCKMAN拍拍。


End file.
